


9th life

by Mymindisfloodedwithideas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindisfloodedwithideas/pseuds/Mymindisfloodedwithideas
Summary: After Time Breaker, Adrien began acting very strange. Chat Noir is more anxious than ever, and Ladybug doesn't understand what is going on. When the Past lives of Chat Noir suddenly appear, even more chaos occurs. Will Plagg be able to help? Adrien is losing it, and no one is listening to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this small piece and couldn't wait to share it. I guess I will be a two stories kind of gal now. This will be an on going story, and believe me there is a BIG plan for this one. I'm excited to share this and hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think below. Please comment and kudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Timebreaker, Adrien has a nightmare. What does teh dream mean? And who is that Chat Noir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I didn't think I would be able to post, but I did. And I am introducing my new story. I am done with school, it is summer, I want to try and balance two storied for the last few parts of Things Hidden. Please let me know what you think. This will be an on going story. I put horror cuz I could not find thriller. i will check tags again, because this is more of a thriller story... but with lots of Love 3
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Much love,

** Chapter 1 **

 

“Nice job, LB,” Chat Noir beamed, raising his fist towards his part for its celebratory bump.

 

She didn’t reciprocate. Instead she stayed turned away from him. Even her pigtails flowed away from him in light breeze. “Go.”

 

Chat Noir’s ear lowered and his arm relaxed.  “My lady? Is something the matter?”

 

“Stop calling me that!” She yelled, still faced away from. Her shoulders stiffened as she clenched her fists.  “I am not your lady,” Ladybug hissed in a low tone. “I will never be your lady. When will you get that through your thick head?”

 

“I- I’m sorry.”

 

“I- I’m sorry,” she mocked in an immature, high pitched tone.

 

“Why are you acting like this? This isn’t you, Ladybug?”   

 

“And how would you know that?” Her head turned around and she was no longer Ladybug. A tall dark figure with long spiky blonde hair, black cat ears, a black mask, and green eyes formed in front of him. “Especially when you know so little about yourself.”

 

The figure stretched his clawed hand out towards Chat Noir’s suit and yanked at the dangling bell around his neck.  The suit fell to the ground and melted around his feet into a sticky tar.  Adrien immediately tried to step out of the goop, but he was immobilized. He felt the figure grow closer.  He looked up to see it was a taller, leaner Chat Noir with an evil smirk on his face.  

 

The darkened Chat raised his right hand.  “Cataclysm,” he whispered and the hand lit up with darkness. The powered claw reached forward, inches away from touching Adrien’s face…

 

“Ah!” Yelled Adrien sitting up in bed.  A cool sweated flowed down his temple as he panted heavily.

 

“You okay kid,” a pair of tiny green eyes glowed from the pillow.

 

“Yeah,” the blonde panted.  “I’m fine Plagg.  It was just a bad dream.”

 

“Sounds like a real bad one,” Plagg said floating towards his holder.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Adrien shook his head.  “No. No I’m fine. I just need to do something to distract myself.” He pulled out his phone and opened the screen to the last page he was on, the Ladyblog. He groaned as saw the posts on the most recent akuma attack, before putting phone back down on the side table by his bed.  Alya had somehow managed to get a picture of both ladybugs and both Alixes. It still all didn’t make sense to him Alix collected energy

 

The room’s momentary illumination quickly faded.  The only light in the room came from the street lights on the street below his window.  Adrien ran the palms of his hand across his face and into his hair. As his emerald eyes emerged back into the room, Plagg’s tiny outline highlighted the kwamis features.

 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Plagg inquired.

 

Defeated, Adrien sighed.  “It was so weird. Ladybug wouldn’t face me. She was being so cold and distant.  When she turned around, she was Chat noir, but not. He was taller, and had longer hair than me.” A comfortable silence sat.  “I think he killed me.”

 

“He killed you?”

 

“Yeah. He cataclysmed with me. I couldn’t move. It was weird.” More silence. Adrien picked his phone back up. The time was half past one. He knew he wasn’t going to get back to sleep if he continued to lay in his thoughts.  “How about we go for a run, Plagg?”

 

“Adrien, it’s the middle of the night. I need my sleep.”

 

“You sleep all day in my bag. How much sleep could you need?”

 

“If I could, I would only sleep.” The cat later his head down and spoke dreamily.

 

“Well, that’s not tonight.  Claws out!”

 

A green light warmed the room and Chat Noir breached. He opened the window to his room and jumped out to a nearby rooftop. He began to sprint.

 

Chat Noir was light and speedy. His feet barely licked the surface of the tiles he was bouncing off of. He didn't bother to look around him. He was just moving to the distance, blending into the dark Windows and surroundings of the Parisian night.

 

He made a sudden turn atop the school rough, and noticed a window with a light on not too far away. “Who could be awake at this time?” Chat Noir asked himself.

 

Extending his pole, Chat Noir vaulted across the street towards the light. As if became closer, he saw it was the top light in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He continued to move towards it and realized that Marinette's room was the one with the light on, but she wasn’t in it. Instead, Chat’s night vision gave him a clear view of a sleeping Marinette in the sun chair on the balcony.

 

“I should go wake her up. The roof is no place to be at this time at night.” He bounded onto the balcony, walked over to the exhausted girl, and shook her arm.  “Hey, Marinette, you should go to bed.”

The pigtailed girl moaned before generally opening her blue eyes. A pair of green glowing orbs stared back at her face. She recoiled at the sight. “What the- Chat Noir?” She attempted to roll over and fell onto the balcony floor.

 

Chat Noir helped her up. “You know, this really isn’t a good time for a cat nap.”

 

She was dazed with rapid blinking eyes. “What the- am I still outside?”

 

“Yes you are. You fell asleep it seems.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost two in the morning.”

 

“What?” She shrieked.

 

“Shh. You will wake all of Paris.”

 

“Sorry, I just didn't realize I was so tired. Wait what are you doing out here at two in the morning.”

 

“Just needed some fresh air to help me get back to sleep is all.”

 

“You woke up?” She cocked and eyebrow and smirked. “I thought cats love to sleep?”

 

Chat Noir laughed. “Cats do love to sleep, but they are very active at night as well. Especially when woken.”

 

“What happened? Did you have a nightmare you choked on a hair ball?” Marinette laughed.

 

The blonde responded with a saddened smile. “Sure, we can go with that.” his eyes wandered out into the Parisian sky.

 

The change in demeanor didn't slip passed Marinette. “Chat, are you okay?”

 

The feline hero shook his head vigorously before adjusting his gaze, to her face. He smiled widely. “Don't worry, Princess. There is nothing that scares this cat.” He placed a paw on her shoulder. “Try and get some sleep. You have school in the morning.”

 

Before his classmate could say anything, Chat Noir leapt off the balcony, and extended his staff. He landed on the rooftop across the street and began to run, until he was back home at the Agreste Mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Leave comments, thoughts, and predictions below. (oh, and kudos)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting to worry about Adrien... but maybe not for the right reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!!! Thank you for continuing on to Chapter two. I know it has been a while since I posted, but I am finally back and will be able to write on my consistent plan again. Please let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions, thoughts, predictions are all loved and enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you

** Chapter 2 **

 

Adrien awoke in his bed to the sound of his alarm ringing on his phone. He grabbed his phone and swiped the alarm silent. He felt the small ball that was Plagg roll away from his head and nuzzled deeper into the pillow. “Five more minutes,” the kwami mumbled.

 

“You can sleep while I shower,” Adrien grumbled. He rubbed his eyes. Through his fingers, Adrien could swear he saw a tall black figure move in front of the bed. When he removed his hands, he saw there was nothing in front of him. Convinced he was hallucinating because he was still tired Adrien walked to the bathroom. A shower would wake him from his dream like state.

 

The shower was warm and relaxing, but being strict to his schedule, Adrien did not dally. He was quickly out, dressed, and gathering his books for school in his bag. As he collected his things, Adrien realized he had no memory of how he got to bed. The last thing he remembered was arriving home after talking to Marinette.

 

He picked up the sleepy kwami in his hands. “Come on, Plagg. The day isn't going to wait.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Plagg yawned. You basically fell asleep as soon as you came through the window. You basically slept walked to the bed. I released the transformation once I realized you were asleep and you weren't going to ask me to.”

 

“I guess all that running around last night, really exhausted me.”

 

“Either that or waking up from a bad dream at one in the morning could have exhausted you. And then you choose to run around until you see your girlfriend,” the cat teased.

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “She just a friend Plagg, you know that.”

 

“Whatever you say, Romeo.”

 

A knock at the door halted the cats teasing. Adrien lifted up his shirt and the kwami flew in just as the room door opened. A storm looking woman in a blue suit, red shirt, and tight hair bun entered. “Adrien, breakfast is ready.”

 

“Thank you, Natalie,” Adrien said as he picked up his bag.

 

“Shall I go over today's schedule with you as we walk?”

 

“Sure.” He walked next to the woman who followed him in step.

 

Natalie opened a folder. “After school you will be taken to a photo shoot in the park. From there you will be escorted home for your Chinese lesson.”  She closed the folder and handed it to Adrien.

 

“Thank you Natalie.”

 

“Your welcome. Breakfast is on the table. The car leaves in twenty minutes.” The assistant left Adrien as the two entered the dining area. Adrien gracefully took a seat at the end of the table and began to eat his breakfast.

 

The large black and grey room was only filled by the ever extending black table: decorated with fruits, bread, and a selection of jam. The high ceilings and spacious walls only lead to a greater feeling of isolation. The blonde sighed as he continued his routine. He wanted to eat and leave for school. There he wouldn't be lonely.

 

He reached for a slice of bread with his left hand, and then selected a jar of peach jam which he swiftly opened and placed near his plate.  As Adrien reached for his knife to spread the jam with his right hand, he felt the weight of another person pressing down on his hand. His eyes shot towards his hand to a clawed, black leathered hand onto of his. Adrien's green eyes glided up the figures arm, only to grow in horror when a second pair of green eyes met his gaze. A tall, lanky, extra shaggy Chat Noir was standing over him.

 

It was the Chat Noir from his dream. Adrien’s bottom lip quivered with shock. The Chat Noir spread is face into a large, malicious, toothy grin. “Looks good, pretty boy.”

 

“Ah!” Adrien scream as he jumped out of his seat. The teen lost his balance and fell hard into the floor. He heard a dark, breathy chuckle, before he opened his eyes to see there was now nothing there.

 

Natalie came racing into the room. “Adrien! I heard you scream. What's wrong?”

 

A cool sweat dropped down Adrien's face as his eyes jumped around the room. That Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't tell Natalie what he just saw; it sounded crazy!  

 

“I… Uh… I had a spider crawl on my hand and it just surprised me,” he finally managed to answer. “I didn't mean to worry you.”

 

The assistant raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Something about this story didn't add up. Adrien had never shown a fear for any insect before. “Alright,” she said entertaining the possibility. But you need to hurry up and eat. You leave for school in 10 minutes.

 

The blonde nodded. “Right. Thank you, Natalie.”

 

The assistant nodded and left the room for a second time. As her heels clicked off in the distance, Plagg floated out of Adrien’s shirt just enough to be seen.

 

“Hey, kid, what happened?” The kwami asked with a concern look.

 

Adrien stared blankly into his blank piece of bread. “I'm not quite sure. I think that dream may have freaked me out more than I thought.”

 

“Did you just think about your dream and freaked out?” Plagg asked.

 

“No. It was… I could swear the Chat Noir from my dreams was right here.”

 

Plaggs ear went flat. “I didn't see anyone else in the room, kid. Are you sure you want to go to school? Maybe you have a fever?”

 

Adrien shook his head. “No, I'm not missing a day of school. I worked too hard to get father to let me go to school to miss any bit of it.” Adrien stood up. “Come on. We can get to the car early and maybe even get to school a bit early as well.”

 

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Plagg said as he flew into Adrien’s shirt.

 

“It will be fine,” Adrien tried to reassure the cat, but he was mostly saying it to calm his now racing heart.

 

 

 

Natalie stood by the car outside talking to the large bodyguard known as the Gorilla. The large man always waited outside by the car for the young blonde. It was a bit of a surprise to have the assistant meet him outside.

 

“Keep a close eye on Adrien today,” she instructed. “He’s been exhibiting odd behaviors, and just acted very out of character at breakfast.”

 

The Gorilla nodded and grunted an answer. Natalie shook her head at the noise. “I just have a feeling that today will be very rough for him. Today is the anniversary of his mother’s disappearance. I know it's affected him, whether he shows it or not. I just worry he has been suppressing all his grief.”

 

The Gorilla grunted again. This time it was a few, as if the sounds themselves were a cohesive sentence. Natalie gave a soft smile. “Thank you. I know you worry about him too. Let me know if he has any odd behaviors today. I will bring them up with Mr. Agreste and see what our next steps may be.”

 

Just as she finished speaking, the front door pushed open and Adrien walked down the steps to the car. “I'm ready to go,” he announced.

 

Natalie checked her watch. “Your five minutes early.”

 

Adrien shrugged before placing one hand on the back of his neck. “I am just really excited to go to school today is all?”

 

The Gorilla opened the door for the teen, and shut it after climbing in. He shared a concerned look with Natalie. She opened her mouth to speak, but he grunted and nodded his head.  She nodded back and stepped away from the car.  She stood as it drove away, contemplating if she should have forced the boy to stay home.

 

Suddenly she heard a ring from her cell phone in her pocket. She reached the device attached to her belt and uncoupled the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Natalie, has Adrien left for school?” A cool voice on the other side of the phone asked.

 

“Yes, Mr. Agreste. He even left a few minutes early today.”

 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “Did he mention to you what today was?”

 

“No,” Natalie stated. “He didn't seem aware of what today was.”

 

“Please keep a close eye on him, today. I am not quite sure what I can do, but if he does realize it…” Gabriel's voice trailed off.

 

“Absolutely sir.”

 

“One more thing, Natalie. Could you candle all appointments I have today? I think I'm going to need to be alone for a while.”

 

The assailant sighed. “Of course sir. That's completely understandable.”

 

“Thank you.” The phone call need and Natalie remained standing outside the Agreste Mansion.

 

The woman thought for a moment. She stared at all the contacts in her phone before pausing at one. She inhaled quickly before pressing the green call button. The phone rang twice before the recover was picked up.

 

“What’s up, it's Nino,” the voice sang in the other line.

 

“Nino, this is Natalie, Mr. Agreste’s assistant. May I have a moment of your time?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what is going with Adrien. Marinette finds out there is something wrong with both Chat and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! I hope you have all had a wonderful week. I just want to say I am so grateful to everyone giving this story time to shine. I’m quite excited to write this. I want to apologize. I finally found the correct category for this story, it is not a horror it is a suspense. There will be romance as well. I think this chapter explains the plot and the direction of this story. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Share all your thoughts, comments, predictions, and all. Thank you all

** Chapter 3 **

 

Nino hung up the phone with a heavy look on his face. The two girls he was standing with shared a puzzled look. Finally the brunette spoke.

 

“Who was it, Nino?” Alya asked.

 

“It was Adrien's dad’s assistant,” the DJ answered. “She’s worried about Adrien.”

 

“W-what’s wrong with Adrien?” Marinette asked.  

 

“Don’t know,” Nino shrugged. “She said he was acting strange this morning. If we think he’s acting weird we are supposed to call her.”

 

At that moment Adrien’s car pulled up to the front of the school.  The trio watched as the huge body guard walked around to open the door for their friend. He emerged smiling, but something was off. He didn’t quite have his blonde glow that filled the air.   

 

“Something’s up with model boy,” Alya stated.

 

Marinette placed her hands over the reporter's mouth.  “Shh! You can’t just say that out loud.”

 

Alya rolled her eyes at her best friend. As she pried the blue haired girl's limbs from her face, Nino began to urgently dance. “Oh man. Okay guys, act casually.”

 

The two girls stared at their friend hopping from one foot to another.  Alya folded her arms and smirked. “And that's totally casual?”

 

Before Nino could retaliate, Adrien joined the group. “Good morning, Nino, Alya, Marinette.”

 

“Good morning, dude,” Nino said wrapping his arm around his friend.  

 

“Hey Adrien,” Alya greeted. She waved her arm wide to casually bump Marinette out of her daydreaming. 

 

“G-good morning Adrien,” Marinette stammered out of her daze. “I hope you are well- not that you wouldn’t be well but you just look a little not well- not to say you don’t look good cuz you do look good… um.”  

 

Adrien stared into Marinette’s blue eyes. There was something comforting about the look she was giving him. It was the same concerned look she had given him as Chat Noir. She was actually pretty easy to talk to, even if she had difficulty talking herself. Maybe he need not be so guarded around her.

 

“Thanks, Marinette. I'm okay. I didn't sleep well last night, so I think that's got me a little jumpy today.” He laughed. “Guess I need to have more coffee today.” Adrien looked up to stare at Marinette, but was instead greeted by a pair of green eyes looming behind her. The Chat Noir from his dreams was now standing behind Marinette. Adrien's eyes grew with fear as he realized no one around him was reacting to the masked man standing so close to his friends.

 

Marinette sighed as a wave of relief washed away her nervous jitters. She glanced back up at Adrien to see him staring at something behind her with complete fear. Warily she looked behind her shoulder and saw nothing out of the ordinary. “Adrien?”

 

Alya and Nino were just as puzzled as Marinette. What had changed his mood so suddenly?  “Dude, you okay?” Nino asked.

 

The Chat Noir placed a finger to his lips to tell Adrien to be quiet. He suddenly appeared next to Adrien. “Let’s find a private place to talk,” he whispered in Adrien's ear. “I think it will clear some things up.”

 

Adrien nodded. “I- I have to go to the bathroom!” He declared and then raced away from the group. He raced up the stairs and into the school; eyes darting for a quick private place. He scaled the stairs looking for a secluded spot. Finally, he found a vacant janitor closet in the third floor. He rushed inside and closed the door before anyone could have seen him. He turned on the light and Leaned against the door, panting.

 

Plagg flew out from Adrien’s shirt. “What’s gotten into you? Why are we hiding in a closet? You were have a normal conversation with that nice girl, and then you yell that you have to use the restroom and we end up here. What’s going on?”

 

“It's that Chat Noir!” Adrien cried, fear welling up in his eyes. The teen slid down the door into a sitting position. “He was standing right behind Marinette, and no one saw him! He was just lurking there out of nowhere, and then he told me to get somewhere private to talk.”

 

Plagg landed on Adrien’s shoulder. “Oh boy! Adrien, you're not supposed to talk to your hallucinations.”

 

“He can't see me pretty boy, only you can.” The voice came from Adrien’s right side. Out from behind two brooms emerged the lanky Chat Noir. “What’s more impressive is that you can see me.”

 

“Adrien, what are you staring at?” Plagg watched Adrien’s eyes follow an invisible creature.

 

“Why can't Plagg see you? Are you an akuma or something?” Adrien asked. 

 

The Chat Noir shook his head. “No I am no akuma, but I am also no hallucination. I am one of the previous Chat Noir's.” 

 

“Previous Chat Noir?” Adrien repeated.

 

“Yes. I was around quite a bit before you. Old Plagg can tell you more about me. Just tell him Felix says hello. There's no way he would forget me.” Felix winked.

 

Adrien hesitated before turning his attention to Plagg. “Felix says hello,” he said hesitantly.

 

Plagg’s entire body froze. “Felix? But he’s been dead for almost 50 years!”

 

Adrien's eyes sunk. “I'm talk to a ghost?”

 

“How else would you be talking to a previous Chat Noir? I'm just glad I'm the first to meet you. The others are sure to be jealous.”

 

“The others?” The teen asked.

 

“Yes,” Felix purred.  “The seven other lives.”

 

“Seven other lives?”

 

Felix flashed a wicked grin. “Ah, so you don't know what happened to you? Well I have some groundbreaking news to share with you, pretty boy. You should be dead.”

 

“What do you mean, I should be dead?” Adrien’s tone was defensive.  “I’m alive and fine.”

 

“Adrien, what is going on?” Plagg interjected.  

 

“Not in another timeline. I’ll let you figure out how you died, but you did it for that lovely lady in red. Dying for her makes you cursed, like the rest of us who died because of her.”

 

“You mean Ladybug. You died to protect Ladybug?”

 

“I died because of Ladybug,” Felix corrected.  “I will spare you the details. I do suggest the next time you are with her, you ask her to tell you how you died.  Then you can at least understand how you became a part of this curse.”

 

“What curse? What is going to happen?”

 

“You're the ninth life to die, pretty boy.  You're stuck with all of us in this ring.” Felix walked up to Adrien and placed his right hand on Adrien’s right hand. “Until next time,” He winked, and in an instant was gone.

 

Adrien blinked.  “Plagg, I’m so confused.”

 

“You’re confused! I just sat and watched you have a one sided conversation with my last holder,” Plagg exclaimed. 

 

“I need to get some air. I don’t think school was in the forecast for today.  Plagg, claws out!”  A green light filled the closet and Adrien emerged as Chat Noir.

 

 

Marinette kept her eyes peeled for Adrien as she walked towards class with Alya and Nino.  “I hope he’s okay.”

 

“Me too,” Nino said.  “Dude’s got me worried.”

 

“He is acting odd, but he did say he had a bad dream,” Alya added.  “Maybe he saw something that reminded him of his dream.”

 

“All I know is if he’s not in class, I’m calling his dad’s assistant back,” Nino declared. 

 

“Come on Nino, everyone has an off day.  Does everyone just expect Adrien to be perfect constantly?” 

 

“That’s a good point, Alya,” Marinette said.  “I know I have had days where I am not myself. Could it be that everyone is just over reacting?”

 

“Heads up! Coming through!” A voice hollered down the hallway. The trio turned their head to see Chat Noir running full speed at them.  The Feline hero jumped over the group and continue running. 

 

“No way! Chat Noir at school! I got get this on the Ladyblog.”  Alya whipped out her phone and raced after the hero.  

 

“Alya, wait! I can’t be responsible for two people today,” Nino called chasing after her. 

 

Marinette ran and hid under the stairwell.  Tikki flew out of her purse.  “Tikki, is there an akuma?”

 

“I don’t sense anything, but if Chat Noir is running around we should follow.”

 

“I agree. Tikki, spots on!” With a flash of red light, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She casted her yo-yo to the top of the school and swung out of the building. She swung over the crowd, and heard Alya cheer as her favorite heroine flew over her head. 

 

Ladybug waved as she passed the excited crowd of students. “Which way did Chat Noir go?” She called down to the reporter.

 

“That way,” Alya pointed.  “Ladybug is there an akuma?”

 

Ladybug didn't answer. She simply swung in the direction of her partner.  She landed on nearby roof and began running across the top.  She slid her yo-yo up to video call. 

 

Chat Noir’s face appeared on the screen.  “Ladybug?”

 

“Chat I saw you running. What’s going on? Is there an akuma?”

 

The hero’s ears slid back in a panic. “No, there’s no danger, my lady.”

 

Ladybug skidded to a stop on the roof she was on.  “If there is no danger, then why are you running?”

 

“I...uh...I just needed to run.”

 

“In you suit?”

 

He halfheartedly laughed. “The rooftops of Paris my ideal track. I call it Purrcore.”

 

Ladybug scowled, but softened her look as she suddenly remembered her encounter with her partner from last night. Something was definitely bothering him. Had he even gone to bed? Had he just been running around Paris since one in the morning? “You can’t fool me with that laugh. Something's wrong. I know you better than that.”

 

Adrien hung his head. He wasn’t going to lie to Ladybug, but he didn’t want to bother her.  “It’s fine, buggaboo. Nothing your knight in shining armor can’t get over.”

 

“No way, kitty. Something’s upsetting you, and if you think dealing with it is running around Paris like you're chasing after something, then you really need help. I’m sending you a location. Meet me there in five minutes.” She hung up her communicator, sent the address, and began to swing towards their meeting spot.

 

Chat Noir sighed as he closed his baton. “I was going to have to talk to her about this at some point,” he muttered to himself before racing along the rooftops to their meeting point. He followed the small dot on his GPS and as he got closer, he started to realize he knew this place. Once across the street from the destination, he was positive he knew this place. There was Ladybug sitting on the roof balcony the Dupain-Cheng bakery.  

 

He hesitantly landed on the balcony.  “Welcome, Chaton,” Ladybug greeted.  

 

“Hey, Ladybug. Can I ask you why you wanted to meet here?” Chat asked looking around.

 

“I’ve seen this place while running around during akuma fights and patrols. It is always very quiet, and I don’t see people up here. I figured, whatever is bothering you is not something you’d want to talk about in a public place.” Ladybug patted the roof next to her. 

 

Chat closed his baton and sat down beside her.  “It’s, uh, just that I know the person that lives here.  She’s the one that helped with the Evillustrator.”

 

Marinette mentally smacked herself. Of course he would recognize this place. He was here just last night.  “Oh, you don’t think she would mind, do you?”

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“Then there is nothing to worry about, except you. What has you so upset?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Because you are my partner.”

 

“It’s just, we’ve never talked about personal stuff like this before.” His ears flattened with worry.  “You’ve never shown interest in something like this before.”

 

“I’ve also never really seen you when there wasn’t an akuma to focus on. Chat, you're more than just my partner, you’re my friend. And if you're not doing well I want to be able to help you. We help everyone else, so why don’t we help each other.”

 

“Thanks LB.”

 

Ladybug placed a hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder. “Why don’t you tell me what’s been bugging you?”

 

“Well I-uh… I had this dream,” Adrien began but paused. This dream wasn’t going to explain anything. He should just ask what Felix told him too. If he didn’t understand what was going on with himself.  

 

“You had a dream…” Ladybug repeated, trying to lead the second half on the sentence out of her partner.    

 

“Look, there’s no easy way to ask this. Did I… did I die somehow in our last akuma fight?”

 

The words hung heavily.  Ladybug retracted her hand and wrapped her arms around her knees to pull them up to her chest. “You just jumped in front of me. I was fighting off Timebreaker. She had knocked me down, and right as she was about to touch me, you wrapped your arms around me and shielded me. She touched you, and all I could was hug you as you faded away.”

 

Adrien's jaw dropped. “I don't remember that happening.”

 

“You probably only remember having two Ladybugs,” the spotted hero half laughed.  “I know both of me combined once the miraculous cure fixed the time line. It's really strange for me. I have two sets of memories from that day. I guess that the you that died didn't combine back with you.”

 

“I really should be dead,” the blonde whispered staring at his ring.

 

“Well I'm glad you're not. Everything worked out, and you are alive and well.”

 

“I'm alive and cursed now,” Chat muttered.

 

“What did you say?” Ladybug leaned closer.  “I didn't quite catch that last part.”

 

The feline hero stood up. His stare was sultry and distant. “Nothing, my lady. Thank you for listening. I need to go now.”

 

A red gloved hand reached forward and grabbed onto his wrist. “Chat, wait! I can tell you're still upset. Why was this bothering you?”

 

“Ladybug please, let me go.” He pulled his arm from her grip and stuck out his baton. Just as he was about to leap away. A scream came from the direction of the school. “Looks like we have work to do. I’ll meet you there.” And with that he leapt off the balcony.

 

“We aren’t done with this talk, Chat,” Ladybug yelled after him. She groaned under her breath as she cast her yo-yo. “Stubborn cat,” she thought as she swung off after her partner and towards the danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Share all your thoughts, comments, predictions, and all. Thank you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug figures out how she's going to talk to Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reading! I am so excited to introduce all the fun versions of past lives to you. I am excited for this story, and am writing this one quite fast (probably to cope for the sadness I feel for the end of my other fan fic) but this story is flowing out of me. I try my best to write and update as soon as I can. My goal for this story is once a week, could be a little more often, but we will see on that. I have no idea how long this story will be. Just as my other fan fic, this was sprung from an idea, and I am just letting it work itself out. 
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey of new fic. Please let me know what you think in comments, PMs, smoke signal. I love to hear your thoughts, including pointing out grammar, spelling, and other issues. I take none of that personally and only wish to be a better writer. Please enjoy.

** Chapter 4 **

 

The akuma was an easy battle. A student at school was tired of feeling invisible, so she turned everyone else invisible. Within a half hours’ time, the two heroes had managed to have captured the akuma and calmed the victim down.

 

Ladybugs earrings beeped. “Looks like you need to leave my lady,” Chat Noir said. He went to salute her farewell, but a yo-yo wrapped around his arm and pulled him close to her.

 

“Oh no, we are not done talking,” she stated recalling her yo-yo.

 

“But you only have a few minutes. You don’t want everyone to learn your identity.”  

 

“Then you better start talking. What made you start worrying about you, um, dying?”

 

The feline’s ears flattened. “It was a bad dream, okay?”

 

Marinette looked skeptical, but remembered the talk she had had with her partner as her civilian self. “I don't feel like that's all of it, but I can't force you to talk more. However, I don't want you feeling like you have to hold all this in. Do you have someone you can talk to?”

 

“Maybe,” Chat said. He was thinking back to Marinette. She was so kind last night. Would she be willing to listen to a super hero’s problems?

 

“Chat, this is serious,” she scolded the teen as she released him from her yo-yo’s twine. She couldn’t leave him alone. What she planned to do was risky, but she cared too much about Chat Noir to not do what she could.  “I need to know you’re going to be okay. What about you’re the person whose house we were at? Can you talk to her?”

 

 Adrien heard Ladybug’s earrings beep again. She must really be worried. “I think so. She’s really nice.”

 

“Then I’m sure she will listen. Please talk to her today.” Ladybugs earring beeped again.

 

 A smile filled Chat Noir’s face. “I will, cat’s honor.”  He held up three fingers with one hand while placing

 

 “Great,” Marinette placed a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “I also think we need to start meeting more any ways. Do you think we could do something like patrolling over the city a few nights a week?”

 

“Patrolling?

 

“Yeah. We could look for any crime, and get some more time to talk. The only time we really see each other is during akuma attacks.”

 

The cat's eyes lit up with excitement. Being able to have guaranteed time with Ladybug was something he always hoped for. “That would be great, LB! I have a pretty packed schedule but I think Tuesday and Thursday nights would work best.”

 

“Then it's settled. I will see you tomorrow night, Chaton. Please take care of yourself until then. Bug out!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo outside the building and swung away.

 

All Adrien could do was smile.  “Until tomorrow my lady.” He ran off to find a place to transform.

  


 Marinette, for the first time was grateful or an akuma. It had provided her the perfect reason to be late to class. “ _I was turned invisible,”_ she thought in preparation for when her teacher asked where she had been. What she wasn’t expecting was to collide into a blonde model who was standing outside the classroom door. She walked straight into his back before colliding with the floor.

 

 “S-sorry,” she stuttered. Her eyes met with a pair of green and her face instantly flushed.

 

  “That’s alright. Are you okay?” Adrien stuck a hand to help her up.

 

“I'm alright. T-thanks.” She took his hand felt him easily pull her up with the one hand. He was so strong, and nice, and dreamy. As she began to slightly daydream, she shook her head out of it and retracted her hand; face blushing as red as Ladybug’s suit.

 

 Adrien watched as her face reddened. Why was she embarrassed? It was his fault for standing in the doorway. He decided that he was the one who was supposed to speak next, and quickly scrounged up words to say. “I guess you should be heading in to class.”

 

 “I, I should. Shouldn't you be too?”

 

 “I don't think class is the best place for me today,” he admitted. A hand nervously groping at the back of his head. “I hadn't slept well this morning, and wasn't feeling good. Then with that akuma…”

 

“Yeah, did you get turned invisible too? That was kinda weird.” Marinette watched him nod to her response. She could see he was feeling uncomfortable. “I thought you weren't feeling so good this morning. Are you going to the nurse?”

 

“I figured I would just skip that step and call the Gorilla.” He watched her eyes blink blankly and smiled. “That’s what I call my driver. This will be understandable since there was an akuma attack.”

 

“That makes sense. Do you want me to bring you your assignments?” The question popped out of her mouth so fast she took a moment herself to realize she had said it.

 

Adrien couldn't help but smile. Marinette was so nice. She always went above and beyond for her friends. “That would be really nice, thank you.”

 

 “Of course. It's no problem. I better get into class then, so I don't miss stuff for both of us. Feel better, Adrien.” Adrien watched as she walked into the classroom and the door shut.

 

Adrien sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number. “Hey, Gorilla. Would you come get me from school? I'm just not feeling well. I’d rather save my energy for my photo shoot for my dad.” A grunt on the other side of the phone provided affirmation. “Thank you.”

 

He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. When he looked back up he was met by a pair of green eyes. Adrien jumped, and the person attached to the eyes laughed. It was a woman dressed like Chat Noir. She had brown wavy hair and was only a little shorter than Adrien. Her suit was slightly different. The top half resembled a bit of what bomber jackets looked like in the World War 1. His pupils began to pulsate as he realized what was happening.

 

“That girl is pretty cute,” the female Chat Noir commented. “If I were you, I wouldn't let that one get away,” she winked and then moved to his side. “We will talk more when you're at home though. I want to hear what you have to say.”

 

Suddenly she was gone. Adrien blinked and the woman was no longer there. He pulled upon his outer shirt and leaned his head in. “Plagg, did you have girl Chat Noir's?”

 

Plagg poked his head out. “Yeah, kid. I’ve had a few, why?”

 

“Because one just spoke to me, and I wanted to make sure.”

 

Plagg flattened his ears.  “Is she still talking?”

 

Adrien shook his head. “No, she just vanished.” He started walking out of the school to front stairs.

 

“What did she say?”  Plagg whispered.

 

Adrien’s cheeks glowed red. “She, uh… said Marinette was cute.”

 

“Well that’s obvious.” The kwami’s tone was sarcastic. Tell more about her so I can figure out which one she is.”

 

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw his car pull up. He walked down the steps to the school. The door to the back seat opened, and Adrien was surprised to see Natalie waiting in the back seat.

 

The assistant had been next to the Gorilla when Adrien called. For the first time, he had asked to be picked up early. This was extremely unusual.  Natalie had known the teen for most of his life. He was never one to complain, or get disgruntled by something he wanted to do. Even in the most painful or tedious photoshoots, he just smiled and did his part. A call to be asked to be picked up was out of character.

 

“Natalie?” Adrien said with a perplexed tone.

           

“Get in Adrien,” Natalie said. The boy obeyed and climbed into the back seat.  The assistant tried to keep herself composed as he buckled his seatbelt..  “When your driver told me you had called him to pick you up, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

 “I’m alright Natalie. To be honest I haven't been feeling well. I didn’t sleep well last night, and after being turned invisible by an akuma today, I decided that I was not going to be able to function well in class. I just want to go home and save my energy for the photo shoot.”

 

Natalie was shocked. This was actually, a very mature and mindful reason to leave school early. He had prioritized his needs and wants, and realized that it was alright to take time off from something.

 

“Don’t worry about getting my school work,” He continued. “My friend, Marinette, said she would come by and inform me of my assignments after school.”

 

“Well if that is the case, then we can move up you photo shoot, so you can be home when your friend arrives,” Natalie informed him. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Adrien leaned against the window and zoned out as he heard the woman call the photographer to make the arrangements.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey of new fic. Please let me know what you think in comments, PMs, smoke signal. I love to hear your thoughts, including pointing out grammar, spelling, and other issues. I take none of that personally and only wish to be a better writer. Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the female Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Wow! Another chapter? So soon? I want to assure you, I am not going to make this a pattern, as much as I think you al would like this. I want you all to know, I am just kind of winging this story. This is a fun way of writing, I plan to try this style as I start to work on my own original pieces. I have a few points, and I have each past Chat’s back story, how I want this to end, oh and why the curse is in place and how to stop it (yes there is a reason) and that’s it. We are all on a beautiful ride that is being lead my some random part of me. Any whoo… The reason for chapter 5 coming so soon is that Chapter 4 ended up being super long, and there was a convenient place to cut it and make it into another chapter. So we have chapter five suddenly! Yay! And I like to post as soon as I can, so her you are, chapter five. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Comment, and share your thoughts, views, found mistakes below. Thank you all so much!

** Chapter 5 **

A wave of relief and exhaustion collided into Adrien when he walked into his bedroom. Natalie had moved the photoshoot to one in the afternoon; it was currently ten thirty. He had a few hours to sort himself out, and be around when school would be over to learn what he had missed that day at school.

 

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt and landed on the couch. Adrien plopped down beside him. “Kid, today’s been really weird, especially for you.”

 

Adrien pulled out a wedge of camembert cheese and handed it to the small cat. “Thanks Plagg.I had no idea today was weird.” He rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the sofa, listening to the kwami eat. He closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling the tranquility of being alone. The moment didn’t last as long as he would have liked. The blonde was startled when he felt a hand touching his. Adrien opened his eyes to see the female Chat Noir sitting next to him on the couch.”

 

“Felix was right, you are a pretty boy.” She smiled and placed a hand on his chest. Adrien’s heart began to race as he scooted down the couch, almost running his kwami over in the process.

 

“Adrien, what the heck?” Plagg squeaked as he dove off the couch. Plagg turned and saw an invisible force pulling off Adrien’s layered shirt. “Wholly crap, kid tell her to stop!”

 

The blonde was frozen. What was this past life doing? She crawled on to his lap and began lifting his black shirt over his stomach. “St-st-stop!” He yelled, unsure how to fight back.

 

“Just let me see your chest,” she purred.

 

“No!” Adrien rolled off the couch. “I'm not getting raped by some ghost!”

 

“Rape?” She thought for a moment and then laughed. “Oh, you have me mistaken. That’s my fault, I was a bit overzealous.”

 

“A bit?” The teen exclaimed.

 

“It's just. When I first saw you, it was like I got to see the man I've always wanted to be.”

 

Adrien blinked repeatedly. This was the most confusing conversation so far. “I'm sorry. Did you say I'm the man you've always wanted to be?”

 

Plagg hit himself in the face with his tiny paws. “Don't tell me this is Lou,” he groaned.

 

The woman smiled. “I'm so glad that one line can remind a deity of me. Yes, my name is Louise, but I prefer Lou.”

 

“You prefer Lou because…?” Adrien was still dumbstruck.

 

The woman sighed. “I prefer Lou because I am not a woman. At least my souls is not.”

 

“But if your soul is not, why are you a woman now?”

 

“Because this is the cursed life I have to live! Never to be the man I really am, and always to live in the shadow of what could have been. All because of Ladybug!” She stamped her foot. “I could be you! I could have been the gorgeous man I know I am, but she refused!”

 

“What could Ladybug have done that was so horrible?”

 

“She rejected me!” Lou said walking over to Adrien. “She said she would never love me, because I was not a man. She refused to look past this body. We were perfect together! I saved myself for her! I rejected everyone for her! And as we helped protect the city from attacks coming in, all she could do was worry about her _fiancé_ and whether or not he's return.”

 

“Wait, are you saying your curse because you and Ladybug didn't end up together?” Adrien’s eyes filled with panic.

 

“That's not the whole reason I'm curse, but it's a part of it.”

 

“Oh no! What lies is she telling you?” Plagg smeared. “Listen here Lou. I may not be able to hear you, but from his reaction I know you didn't tell him about what you did to Lady- mph!” Something was suddenly blocking the black cat's mouth from speaking.

 

Lou had reached her hand out and clasped it around the kwami’s head. He tried to move, but he couldn't. “Plagg never knew when to keep his mouth shut.”

 

The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. “Let go of Plagg!” He grabbed at her hand and landed on the kwami. He tried his best to fight of the poltergeist, but she easily pushed him off.  She rushed over to his bed and began to jump on it.  Adrien growled and stood up. “Get off of there!”

 

Lou laughed.  “You would be wise to ignore this token of bad luck,” she said pointing to Plagg. “You are already cursed, but you still have a life to live.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“I’ve been like you. You are so obviously trapped, yet you can free yourself so easily.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Forget Ladybug! We all fell for her, and now look at us. You're the one that can move on.” Lou danced across the floor and onto the staircase that lead to Adrien’s books. “You died, but perhaps this is your second chance. Or at least you get to live a life without remorse.”

 

“I will never forget her, I love her!” Adrien yelled up at the book case. He would have said more but a startled gasp behind him. Adrien turned to see Natalie standing near the doorway.

 

Natalie hadn’t expected to walk in on Adrien talking. She assumed he would be asleep, or reading, or playing video games. What she saw was a definite red flag. Walking in to see him yelling at no one: specifically that he would never forget _her,_ and that he loved _her._ It could only be one thing.  

 

Natalie shook her head. _Maybe Adrien was just on the phone,_ she thought.  As her eyes made contact with his. She collected herself quickly and cleared her throat. “I didn't mean to interrupt you. Are you on the phone?”

 

The assistant watched the boy's expression fade into a concerned look.  “No, I was… talking to nobody.”

 

“Oh,” Natalie dropped her gaze to the floor for a quick second. Her shoulder cramped as the realization that she would need to have an uncomfortable talk with Gabriel sunk into her core.  She lifted her eyes again, reminding herself to look as neutral as possible. “I came to collect you. The car is already in front to take you to the photoshoot.”  

 

Adrien’s eyes darted between Natalie and Lou on the stairs. “I uh… just need to go to the bathroom. I will be at the car in a minute.”  

 

Natalie bowed. “Of course. I will meet you at the car.” She left the room. When she exited she picked up her phone and dialed. “Mr. Agreste, I know you wish to be alone, but I am worried about Adrien. I think we need to call a professional.”

 

Adrien’s eye returned to the female Chat Noir. Lou had a Cheshire grin on her face, and walked towards the boy. “Well, it looks like you have to leave. I would stick around, but I think my job here is done.  She placed her hand on Adrien’s right hand. “I will be back; keep that body in good shape.” She winked and was gone.  

 

Plagg gasped, finally able to open his mouth. “Kid, we need to talk.”

 

“Yeah, but unfortunately I have a photo shoot.”

 

“We can take a minute,” Plagg stated. He folded his arms and stared at his holder with ferocity. Adrien moved closer to his kwami; lifting his hand to hold the black cat up to eye level. “If my theory about these cursed Chat Noir’s is correct, then we need to make a plan. Felix and Lou, they died in vein and with unfinished business. I have had hundreds of holders, and those two would hold a grudge like crazy.”

 

“I got that from how they speak about their Ladybugs,” Adrien mumbled.

 

“There's a reason for that, but we don’t have enough time for me to tell you. Please, you need to talk to Ladybug. You need to tell her what is happening. If Lou, or another Chat, can hold me back like that, I don’t know how to help you. And if I can’t tell you the story of the holder, Ladybug can find out from her kwami.”

 

“Ladybug shouldn't have to be bothered by this,” Adrien sighed.

 

“Well someone else needs to talk to Ladybug, because I don't know who else is in there.”

 

Adrien's pupils dilated. “You mean you had no idea about some sort of curse?”

 

“I had no clue, and in all my experience, getting Ladybug involved usually helps.”

 

Adrien nodded. “I will talk to her as soon as I get the chance. It will just help that she knows what’s going on, right?” Plagg nodded and flew into Adrien’s shirt. Adrien exhaled, and left his room to go to the photo shoot.

 

***

 

Marinette was excited and only slightly anxious as she walked out of the school building with Alya and Nino.  “I can’t believe I am paired with Adrien for our history report.”

 

Alya laughed and patted her friend on the back. “I can’t believe that you agreed to bring him his work! When did you get the guts to spend time with him alone?”

 

The pigtailed girl froze. “I’m going to be… alone! With Adrien!” She began to hyperventilate.

 

Her best friend laughed. “Chill, Girl! You’ll be fine.”

 

“Dang, Marinette,” Nino chimed in. “You should have said something. If I had known you had it this bad for the dude, I could have tried to set you up.  Though this does explain why you always start every conversation with him so weir- ow!”Alya punched the music loving teen in the arm before he finished his sentence.  

 

“Well, I promised Adrien I would bring his homework after school, and I am going to do it. Plus we need to figure out what we are going write our report about.”

 

“Want us to come with you, M?” Alya offered.

 

Marinette shook her head. “No, it's fine.” She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked in the opposite direction of home, towards the Agreste Mansion.

 

The large, share structure was always a surprise to see up close. Marinette had been in a few times as Ladybug, but this was her first encounter as her civilian self.

 

Her purse moved and a tiny, round, red face popped out. “You just need to relax, Marinette. Adrien already thinks you're a good friend. Just be yourself!”

 

“Thanks, Tikki.” She took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Well, here it goes.” She pressed the button on the intercom outside the large gates that kept intrusive guests from getting onto the estate.

 

A robotic eye launched out from the intercom and into the girl’s face. Marinette jumped recoiled. “State your name, and business,” a woman's voice spoke.

 

“Hi, umm, I'm Marinette. I brought Adrien his homework. We will also be doing a project together in history.”

 

The robot retracted back into the wall and the gates unlocked. Marinette sighed and then quickly entered through the gate, and up into the mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey of new fic. Please let me know what you think in comments, PMs, smoke signal. I love to hear your thoughts, including pointing out grammar, spelling, and other issues. I take none of that personally and only wish to be a better writer. Please enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to check on Adrien and catch him up on homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I took a bit of a break from writing fan fic for a bit (working on personal writings), but I am back. I have no promises oh how often I will update, but I will continue this story! I am continuing to write every day, and have been for the past 8 months and I have four more months to make his a yearlong goal. Any who! It’s now just 9th life, personal writings, and job/ life I am balancing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting. Please let me know what your thoughts and opinions are. Thank you!

** Chapter 6 **

 

Adrien sat alone in his room at his computer. The photo shoot had gone well, but the ride home had been nothing but awkward. Natalie had obviously seen how weird he had been acting all day, but what she had done had only complicated the feelings he was having that day. He slouched on his desk staring at a picture of his mother: recalling the conversation he and Natalie had had.

 

_“Adrien, I want you to know it is okay to be upset,” she had told him in the car as the returned from the photo shoot._

 

_“What do you mean?” He had asked._

 

_“I mean it's alright for you to be sad, mad, or any emotion you are feeling. I had thought the anniversary of your mother’s disappearance would upset you.”_

 

_Adrien’s entire body tensed. He had not even realized it. His mother had been gone an entire year: no word, no reason. One day she was there, and the next morning she was gone. “I didn't-”_

 

_“Please, don't apologize.” The assistant cut him off. “I had assumed that if I kept you busy, it would have helped you cope, but I worry I have stressed you too much today. You do a lot Adrien, perhaps too much. I'm going to talk to your father to provide you some more free time. I… I just want you to know that it's okay to miss her. No one expects you to forget her.”_

 

All Adrien could do was nod his head. He hadn't even realized that today was the anniversary of his mother's disappearance. In one way, the teen felt slightly relieved to have a decent cover story to the rest of the world for his actions all day. On the other hand, he was now burdened with the realization that it had been a year, and no progress had been made on finding his mom.

 

Plagg couldn't believe the day that his poor holder was having. The destructive kwami flew onto his holders head and latched onto his blonde hair. “You okay?” He asked tentatively.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Adrien sighed.

 

A knock at the door made Adrien's n flinch. Plagg shot from his head and flew behind the computer. He sat up as his father’s assistant walked into the room. “Adrien, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is a Marinette Dupain-Cheng here to see you. Should I collect the homework for you, and inform you later.”

 

Adrien shook his head. He was slightly enthused. Marinette was truly awesome. “No, I asked her to bring the homework. It would be nice to get it from her first hand.”

 

Natalie nodded and exited the room.

  
  


Marinette stood at the bottom of a long stair case. That stood in the entry way. She had been in the mansion as Ladybug before, yet she felt so tiny standing in the entryway as herself.

 

The assistant emerged from the top right of the stairs. She halted at the middle platform. “Follow me, Adrien will see you.” Natalie turned and began walking in the same direction she was in.

 

Marinette’s heart jumped. She was being lead to Adrien’s room: Adrien's room! She smiled tightly to suppress the squeal of excitement. She made it uptake stairs and around the corner before the anxiety of being alone with Adrien in his own room began to sink in. What if he thought she was boring? What if he had wanted to do the history project with someone else? What if it turns out he knows she not the best at history and decides to call the teacher and ask for a new partner? Her knees shook as the assistant stopped in front of the door.

 

“Adrien is right in here,” Natalie said as she opened the door.

 

Marinette bowed her head before entering the large room. It was so strange to see one small person standing in this large area, but there Adrien stood; he had a small smile on his face as he waved. “Hey, Marinette. Thank you for bringing me my homework.”

 

“It was no trouble, really,” she replied. A light rose crossed her cheeks.  

 

The blonde pointed to the couch. “Why don’t we sit here, and you can catch me up on everything I missed.”

 

“Right, sounds good.” She walked over to the leather couch and sat down. Adrien took a seat right beside her. Their knees touched and the both blushed. “Our math notes are right here,” Marinette began.

 

Adrien listened as Marinette pulled out her notes and went over the different classwork he had missed. As she switched over to physics notes, a strange movement seen out of the corner of his eye. Adrien’s head slowly turned to see a tall black haired Chat Noir. He had on leather chaps, a leather vest, and a black and green cowboy hat. He tipped his hat at Adrien as he leaned against the wall, and the blonde began to panic. He wasn’t sure how to respond. His hands began to shake, sweat began to beat at the rim of his face, and his breath began to quicken.  

 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked. “Are you okay?” She saw the sweat form around his brow as she asked.  

 

“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered.

 

The cowboy Chat Noir looked up at the blonde. “Look kid,” he said in a low and husky voice, “I have nothing to say to you. I don’t want to talk. I’m here because I have to be, so just ignore me and pay attention to the fine lady beside you. I’m going to stand here and enjoy the fact that I am basically alone.”

 

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked. Tentatively she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. “You look like you're getting a fever.”

 

“Yeah, a fever. That’s what’s wrong,” Adrien responded. He slowly moved his head back towards Marinette. His green eyes met her blue, and a rosy blush grew over her face.  

 

“Maybe I should come back another time,” Marinette mumbled, removing her hand. “I don’t want to stress you if you are sick. Besides, one of us has to stay healthy for history.”

 

“History?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, we are partners for a project. We have to do a report on the history of an everyday part of Paris. I started to explain to you, but then you looked like you were not feeling well.”

 

“I guess I’m spacing out. I’m sorry, Marinette.”  

 

“It’s fine. We have a month to complete this project. I think I will let you rest up. We can figure this out tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, tomorrow would be a good plan.”

 

Marinette began to gather her books. Adrien helped grab notes and handed the papers to her. “Feel better Adrien. And, if there is something bothering you, know you can always talk to me.”

 

A gentle smile filled Adrien’s face.  “Thank you, Marinette. I appreciate it.” He escorted her down the hallway and back to the entryway stairs.  

 

Natalie and the gorilla were standing at the bottom of the stairs. The assistant had a shocked look on her face as she saw the blonde teen walk his classmate to the door.   “Adrien, I could have escorted your friend for you,” she said.

 

“I wanted to walk Marinette out,” Adrien said with a smile. “We are partnered for a history project. Would it be alright if we came back her to work on the project tomorrow? I’m not quite sure what my schedule i-”

 

“I will clear your schedule so you can have all the time you need to work on this project,” Natalie interrupted.

 

“Awesome. So I guess we will be back here tomorrow, Marinette.”

 

“Sounds good. Thank you, and see you tomorrow Adrien.” The pigtailed girl exited the building leaving Adrien in the entryway with his bodyguard and father’s assistant.

 

Adrien turned to go back up the stairs. “Natalie, I would like to be alone in my room for a while, if that is alright?”

 

The woman nodded. “Of course. Dinner will be served at six.”

 

“Thank you,” Adrien said. A cold chill ran past his back as the cowboy Chat Noir stood next to his body guard. His heart began to beat faster, but he kept his face calm. “I will be down if I am hungry.”  The blonde raced up the stairs and returned to his room.

 

Plagg flew from Adrien’s shirt and looked at the blonde face to face. “We’re skipping dinner? But how I get more cheese?”

 

“You can eat when we get back. I need to fulfill my promise to Ladybug.”

 

“Which was what?”

 

“That I would talk to someone about what’s going on. Seeing all these Chat Noir’s is becoming impossible to manage on my own.”

 

“And who are you going to talk to? You're meeting Ladybug tomorrow.”

 

“I'm going to talk to Marinette.”

 

Plagg made a serious contorted facial expressions. “But she was just here! Why didn't you say anything if that's your plan?”

 

Adrien looked passed his kwami to see the cowboy laughing in the background at this chaotic situation. Adrien’s brow crossed. “I’m not going to talk to her as me. Plagg, claws out!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting. Please let me know what your thoughts and opinions are. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir Meets up with Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just FYI, Hemmingway once said “write drunk, edit sober.” I, my friends, am possibly doing this in the wrong order. I apologize for all grammar that b bad. However, if there are fewer mistakes, this may be worth repeating. I hope you are all well. Thank you all for sticking around. This chapter is a lot of set up for a tone of explanation that will happen in chapter 8. I will promise you, next chapter we will learn why this curse is happening and what Adrien can do to prevent this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though. It sets up the character dynamic I like between Marichat. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think, any errors you see, and any thoughts you may have. 
> 
> Love you all

** Chapter 7 **

 

As the transformation faded, Adrien looked in front of him and saw he was now alone. There was no sign of cowboy Chat Noir. “Where did you go?” The clawed hero demanded.

 

The blonde began searching through out his room, but no one was there. It was just himself. Chat began to think. He didn't see any other Chat Noirs when he was fighting the akuma with Ladybug, but Felix had disappeared before he transformed. _“Can the other Chat Noirs not come out when I am Chat Noir?”_ He wondered.

 

The thought only stayed with him for a minute. He had to go talk to Marinette. He promised Ladybug, and he refused to not fulfill his promise to her. He grabbed his baton and hopped out of his room window and bounded off towards Marinette's balcony.

  


Marinette’s walk was slow and sulky. She let out a heavy sigh, and her purse unhinged it’sself, revealing a pair of large blue eyes. “What’s wrong Marinette? Aren’t you happy you spent so much time with Adrien?”

 

“I am Tikki, but I'm also worried about him. Something's going on, and I'm not sure how to help.”

 

“Sometimes the only thing you can do is just be there and wait,” Tikki coached. “Adrien's a very private person, he may not know how to share what is bothering him.”

 

The pigtailed girl smiled. “You're right Tikki. I just need to wait and see if he says something to me.”  Her smile suddenly faded. “You don't think he’s having girl troubles, do you?”

 

The kwami shook her head. “Oh Marinette, that's just silly.”

 

“But what if it’s not silly? What if he has fallen so hard in love with someone he can't voice words? Or worse! What if someone broke his heart? Then he’d never want to date again.” Marinette spun around.

 

“You're being ridiculous,” Tikki commented. She glanced up, and ducked deeper in the purse.

 

Marinette looked up to see what Tikki was hiding from. What she saw was a large baton extending down towards her head. She screamed and dove out of the way in the last second. As she moaned against the asphalt, she heard someone calling her name.

 

“Marinette! I’m so sorry! Marinette, are you alright?” The voice said.

 

Marinette lifted her head to see Chat Noir kneeling beside her.  “I’m okay,” she answered. “You need to be more careful.”

 

The hero’s cat ears fell flat and he hung his head. “I know, I’m so sorry.”

“Chat, are you okay?” Marinette saw the somber look fill is entire being. She knew there was something wrong as Ladybug, but as Marinette she could not admit she knew. “You seemed upset when you came to my house earlier.”

 

“That is actually where I was heading,” he admitted.

 

“To my house?” the pigtailed girl suddenly realized the promise she made him make. He was supposed to go talk to her. He promised her as Ladybug. At least this was a friend she could help today.

 

“Yeah, your house. Your balcony to be exact.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I… I need some help.”

 

 “Is it an akuma?”

 

Chat Noir paused, then turned away. “No, it’s a personal matter.”

 

“Oh.” Marinette tried to act surprised but came off more concerned. She may learn more about her partner than she wanted. She did however, agree to help him. “I’m glad your trust me enough to be willing to talk to me.”  Chat noir stayed silent. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. This was not her normal, rambunctious kitty. Something was eating at him. “Well, what is it?”

 

 “It’s not something I want to discuss openly in the street.”

 

 “That’s fine. We are only a block from my home. Walk with me. You clearly should not be using your staff today.”

 

Chat Noir laughed. “I guess walking is less likely to be _cat_ astrophic.”

 

The two teens walked the block and approached the bakery. Adrien was hesitant as the front door came into view. As they stood across the street, he decided to stand back and push Marinette in front. “I can meet you at your balcony. You go on ahead.”

 

“You could come in through the front with me,” Marinette suggested. “Momma and Papa love you and Ladybug. You can even stay for dinner. I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to have a super hero join us.”

 

The cat shook his head. “Oh, no I couldn't impose. Besides, the more people involved, the more complicated this becomes. I will meet you at the balcony, Princess.” He extended his staff and hopped the roof of the bakery.

 

“We’ll see about that, kitty,” Marinette smirked and walked into the bakery.

 

           

 Adrien waited on balcony in the chair. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. Nothing was more embarrassing for a cat than losing their sense of surrounding. The blonde was thankful it was someone as kind as Marinette that he had almost squished, but the remorse that he had been so careless grew in his chest. He needed to talk to someone else before another akuma came around.

 

The latch to the roof opened. From it emerged a blue haired woman with a round head. She smiled at the hero as he jumped to his feet. “Oh! Marinette, you were right! It is Chat Noir!”

 

Adrien was not ready for Marinette’s mother to open the roof. Or a moment he was speechless, “I’m sorry, Ma’am. I was, uh… just looking for a spot to take a quick catnap.”

“Oh it’s fine dear. I’m just excited Marinette saw you land on our roof!” Sabine clapped in excitement.  “Oh! Why don’t you have dinner with us?”

 

Chat Noir lifted his hands in front of him. “Its fine, I don’t want to impose.”

 

“No! It would be an honor! Oh! I’m making Mama’s special ramen for this moment. Why don’t you come in? This is so exciting!” The woman’s cheeks filled with giddiness and the feline hero made his way into the house through Marinette’s room hatch.

 

He hopped down to the floor of the room.  Marinette smiled as Sabine wrapped her arms around the boy.  “I’m so excited! Marinette you keep him entertained, while I make dinner.” She raced to the floor ladder and slid down to the ladder.  

 

Chat Noir blinked and stared at Marinette with blank eyes. “What just happened?”

 

“Mama is a big fan,” Marinette explained. “I should be thanking you. We only get Grandmother’s ramen on special occasions.” She took a seat in her desk chair. “You can sit down. It’s going to be a while.”

 

“Oh, okay,” He moved to sit on the sofa off to the side of the room.  

 

Marinette watched her awkward kitty become comfortable. He was normally so flamboyant. The uncomfortable body language he projected, showed her that this was more confusing than she thought. She needed to make him comfortable, but she also wanted to know what was bothering her partner.  She watched his eyes move across the room. His green eyes were paused in one place. “Chat?” she asked.

 

As Chat Noir, Adrien was much more outgoing. He was, however, dumbfounded First, he had be welcomed to join the family to dinner with no incentive. Second, he was confused as to why pictures of himself littered his friend’s, Marinette, walls. Why were there so many pictures of him in one place? Only his father kept this many pictures of him.  “Sorry princess, I was just lost at all the pictures of that model on your wall.

 

The pigtailed girl blushed. “Oh… he is a friend,” she awkwardly laughed.

 

“I’ve never know a friend to keep only pictures of one person,” Chat Noir spoke with a slightly flirtatious voice. He didn't want to make Marinette uncomfortable.

 

“Oh… well I um,” Marinette began. She bit her lip. “If I say this, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. That is including Ladybug!”

 

“Wow! Not even Ladybug, this is serious,” The cat joked. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Marinette swallowed. Sharing a secret would make it easier on him to share what was troubling him. “He is someone I wish to be more than friends with,” she finally admitted.

 

Adrien blinked. Did Marinette admit to liking him? How was he supposed to react? Marinette liked him; enough to hang pictures of him in her room. He realized he needed to react.   “Oh,” was what he mustered out of his mouth. “I didn’t know you were into model’s princess. I thought you would maybe lean more towards a feline hero.” he waggled his eyebrows.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Like you could ever be a model. Besides, Adrien is more than that.”

 

“Really? And how is he not more than a pretty face?”

 

“Don’t be a jerk! You don’t even know him! He is always so nice! He is incredibly smart, too. He is always looking out for everyone. He is just an amazing person.”

 

Adrien was stunned. He had never heard someone say such positive things about himself. Marinette was always so quiet and shy around him. How had she been able to keep these feelings from him without ever noticing? “You really think all that about him?”

 

“I do,” Marinette blushed. She stared at the floor for a moment. In truth only two people knew about her feelings about Adrien: Tikki and Alya. Now she had shared this with Chat Noir. her nerves began to make her shake. She rolled her shoulders back. “You better not say anything, you tom cat,” she threatened.

 

Chat Noir held his hands out in defense. “No! Of course not! A knight is here to serve his princess.”

 

“Well if you are here to serve, then I want to know, what i going on with you?”

 

Adrien sighed. He couldn’t avoid that there was something bothering him, and he had promised Ladybug he would speak to Marinette. He couldn't lie to his lady. “It’s kind of crazy, and little complicated. Are you sure you want to know?”

 

Marinette nodded her head. “You are my friend, and I want to help. You help so many people all the time. Please, what is bugging you?”

 

“I died, and because I died, I see dead Chat Noirs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank you for reading, please let me know what you think, any errors you see, and any thoughts you may have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Talks to Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I have many reasons. Between starting a new job, needing a new computer, and then the passing of a loved one, I have struggled to balance everything that I need to. Columbus day has given me an extra day to catch up on many many things. I apologize that this is short. I am going to try and do a monthly update, and just have it that I skipped September for a much needed mental health escape. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Traditional Twist

**Chapter 8**

 

Marinette was perplexed.  Her mind began to wonder in many different directions. “When did you die?”

 

“When Ladybug I fought the akuma victim, Time Breaker, She managed to travel back in time. Every person she touched gave her energy to move back in time. There was a point where she was going to touch Ladybug, but I jumped in the way at the last minute to save her. When she touched me, and took my energy, I faded away and died.”

 

Marinette had to consciously blink back the tears filling her eyes. She remembered holding onto Chat Noir as his body became translucent, evaporating in her arms. She could feel the heat that she had felt before lashing out at Time Breaker. The pieces should have clicked a while ago, but it was just hitting now. Her kitty had died for her. Even though she had explained this to him earlier that day, it was now sinking in that he had made such a sacrifice for her. 

 

“Since I died for Ladybug,” Chat Noir continued, “I’m cursed. At least i think it was because I died for Ladybug. That seems to be the one common connection amongst all the others.”

 

“Others?” Marinette’s tears were suppressed by her curiosity. Who else was Chat talking to?

 

“Yeah,” Chat smirked, suppressing half a sob. “I’m, in a way, haunted. I see the past Chat Noirs. They are following me. They talk to me. I don’t know how to escape this.”

 

“Wait, past Chat Noirs? You mean, the Chat Noirs that existed before you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But, aren’t they dead?” Marinette hesitated before asking.

 

Adrien just nodded his head. “They all died, and now they are trapped in the ring.”

 

“They are all trapped in the ring?” Marinette’s eyes grew large. “Every previous Chat Noir?”

 

“No, there are eight. Felix told me I am the ninth life.”

 

“Is felix one of the past lives?”   

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Can you see them now?”

 

“No,” Adrien’s eyebrows scrunched with thought. “I haven't been able to see them when I am Chat Noir.”

 

Marinette sighed inwardly. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if Chat Noir began talking to a previous version of himself in battle. “I guess wearing the suit must help then?”

 

“I suppose. I don’t know much about them or how any of this is happening. I keep asking, but they won’t share much at all. I tried asking Plagg, but he can’t tell me anything. One of the past Chats actually attacked him.”

 

Past lives attacking Plagg? Marinette mulled over the phrase in her head before the realization hit her. Plagg must be his kwami. She stopped breathing as she realized the panic that was about to ensue. His kwami was being attacked. There was nothing Chat could do to help hi kwami. This was starting to sound like one of those terrifying haunted movies.  

 

“Marinette? I didn’t freak you out, did I?” Adrien was worried. Marinette had been silent for a solid minute. What was she thinking? She probably thought That he was insane. 

 

Marinette opened her mouth. She couldn’t figure out what to say, but she realized her silence had made Chat apprehensive. She had left him alone to his thoughts. She wished she didn’t have to leave him alone.  She had to say something. Anything, just anything.

 

“Do you want to stay the night?”

 

Maybe anything was not the right thing.

 

Adrien’s jaw gaped. Stay the night? That was not what he expected to hear. “Stay? As in stay the night?” He had to ask.

 

“I… I don’t want you to be alone,” Marinette justified her offer.  “I don’t know who you can talk to, but I have a feeling, being alone is not what you want right now.”     

 

Adrien couldn't help but smile. He had been right about Marinette. “It would be nice to ot be alone.”

 

“You could even transform if you want. I can make my room so dark, that no one can see.”

“I think I’d like to stay in this form as long as I can. It’s nice to not have to talk some past Chat.”

Marinette smiled. “I am happy to be of service.” She opened the hatch to her room and gestured the Feline hero inside. Cautiously Adrien hopped through the door, unsure of what to expect at this unplanned sleepover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I did not edit this one bit. I wrote this in 40 minutes and have now posted this because this is the time I have. It is now Midnight for me and I must be up in five hours. Goodnight, and I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns first hand at the kind of curse Chat Noir now has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a while, but I have a nice long chapter for you all. I wish I could have gotten this out by Halloween, but Thanksgiving is close enough :). Thank you all for your continued support and reading my works. You all have inspired me to work on something outside of fanfiction. So while I write this, I am also working on writing a novel as well.  Thank you all for the Inspiration and support. I hope you have ad a wonderful life thus far!  Love you all,
> 
>  Traditional Twist

 

** Chapter 9 **

 

Adrien had no idea why this seemed like a good plan. What was he going to do Natalie came looking for him? What if Plagg couldn't hold the charge the entire night? Many more quest swam to him as he plopped down on Marinette's mattress. 

The teen girl was also equally worried. Her mind filled with unopened questions. What if her parents came up? Would they be mad or understanding? What if Chat’s ring beeps? 

The two teens sat in awkward silence; both lost in their own concerns. The stayed on opposite sides of Marinette’s bed. Luckily for the two of them, the silence was interrupted by the call for the two to come down for dinner.

          Adrien was clearly not in his element. He could not remember the last time he had a meal with this many people. The Dupain-Chang family were amazing hosts. They asked Chat Noir about his being a hero, his stunts, and of course, Ladybug.

         “So do you and Ladybug hang out when you are not in costume?” Sabine asked so casually. “I'm sure you two are the best of friends.”

          Chat Noir sighed. “I wish I could say we do. Ladybug is one of my best friends, but even we don't know who each other is.”

        “So someone you don't know is your best friend?” Tom asked.

       “Just because I don't know Ladybug’s identity, doesn't mean I don't know her. She is very independent, hard working, and caring. She is the most wonderful person in the world.”

       Sabine chuckled. “Sounds like you would like to be more than just best friends.”

Chat Noir sighed. “I wish we could be more, but I think my lady isn't open to that idea, yet.”

“She your best friend, though,” Marinette chimed in. “Isn't’ that enough?”

“She is my best friend, and best friends become the purr-fect significant other. LB is just not ready for my love I guess.”

“Sometimes,” Sabine began to speak before taking a bite. “The people who need the most love, feel like they don’t deserve it.”

“Ladybug definitely deserves all the love she gets,” Chat nodded. “I hope she knows that.”

“And what about you, Chat Noir?” 

Sabines question silenced the table. Marinette stared at her partner. His ears drooped and and his eyes lowered. Her eyes glossed over with concern. Did he really not think he deserved love.

“I focus more on Ladybug. If she is happy, then I’m happy.”

“Well we love you, Chat Noir,” Tom spoke. The hero lifted his head in disbelief.  “Consider yourself a member of this family from this point on.”

“Thank you, sir,” Adrien gasped. He didn’t know what else to say. He was truly speechless.

“It’s Tom, not sir,” Tom corrected. The blonde nodded his head and continued eating.

The dinner continued with laughs, jokes, and descriptions of bakery shenanigans from that day. Marinette retold the events from school that day, spoke of Physics quiz coming up, and re

“It’s overwhelming how many akuma attacks you have at school,” Sabine gasped.

“Good thing Chat Noir is there every time,” Marinette chimed in.

“Don’t forget Ladybug,” Chat Noir added consuming his last bite.

“Of course not,” Tom laughed. “You better not forget yourself though.”

“I am aware of my nine lives,” the feline hero smiled. 

“Do you want to play some video games since dinner is finished?” Marinette asked.

“If that isn’t rude. I’d be happy to help clean up. This was a purr-fect meal. Thank you.”

Tom chuckled at the joke. “Son, you clean up more crime then I do dishes. Go off now. Sabine and I were actually about to leave to go on a walk.” He and Sabine made a shooing notion towards the stairs. The two teenagers left the table. 

As soon as the two teens reached Marinette’s room, Chat Noir’s ring began to beep.  

“What? I don’t understand?” Adrien stared at his right hand. “I haven’t used my power at all”

“What do you need?” Marinette asked.

“I need come camenbe-” He was interrupted by a flash of green light. 

Marinette shielded her eyes. She was not going to find out her partner’s identity in this manner. Something was definitely wrong though. They both normally had five minutes from when they used their powers. He had not once used his power, nor was he doing anything extensive. They had stayed in suit all day, and half the night when fighting rodgercop.  Why was his kwami giving out on him? 

Adrien emerged, confused and exhausted.  Plagg spun out of the ring and landed on the blonde's shoulder. “Kid, I’m sorry. I tried to stop him, but he is too strong and mad to listen to me.”

“Who is, Plagg? Who is too strong?” Adrien’s voice panicked. He wasn’t ready to deal with this. Then he heard Marinette gasp.  Adrien turned to see Felix. One arm was wrapped around Marinette’s torso, hand covering her mouth. The other hand Pinned the girl’s arm to her side, and pulled her against the ghost.

Felix whistled, and brought his head close to Marinette’s face. “Boy, is she a beaut!” Felix laughed. “This is the one I wanted to meet. She is just too pretty to let slip by, you know?” The former Chat Noir stuck out his tongue and lightly licked the girl's cheek.

Marinette, fearful and confused, squirmed when she felt the invisible, west appendage graced her skin. Her eyes popped open, and though her muffled voice showed she was afraid, her body froze at the sight of Adrien, brows crossing, and fists tightening.  

The blonde teen growled. “Leave her alone!” 

Felix mocked the boy.  “What are you going to do about it? You can’t touch me? You are the only one that can see me? Trust me, 9th life, it is better if you realize that you are now cursed. You need to learn to enjoy the finer things, like this sweet beauty.” 

“You are a monster. Let go of her!” Adrien shouted. “How dare you treat her this way! If you are here to curse me, then come after me! Marinette is innocent.”

The former Chat Noir inhaled Marinette’s hair, and exhaled with a perverted grin. “You won’t see anything like this in that ring my boy. And between you and me, I am not the worst thing in that ring. Oh the horrors that were almost release! You actually owe me. That beast that wanted to come out… he is quite a character. I took his place, and for that no one will be killed.  I think i have earned myself a treat for saving your behind.”

“Don’t make up lies. You are definitely the worst one in this ring.”

“Adrien what is happening?” Plagg floated in his chosens face. “What is Felix saying to you?”

“He says there is something worse in the ring than him,” Adrien spoke through gritted teeth. “But the way he is treating Marinette shows me he is the real monster.”

“And what makes you so sure?” Felix purred.  “There is something much worse. Ask Plagg about his worst holder, the mistake. Plagg will never bring this up, nor will he ever want to remember what happens when the wrong person get’s their hands on destruction.”

Suddenly the older Chat Noir’s ears perked up. He released Marinette and stared at his right hand. “But that’s not fair. I came out to protect them, shouldn’t I get a turn at the fun?”

Marinette scrambled over to Adrien. She grabbed onto his arm, water bubbling in her eyes. “What is going on?”  

Adrien wrapped his arms around her protectively. “Marinette, I am so sorry!”

“I wasn’t going to really do it,” Felix spoke into his right hand. “God! You are no fun. Fine you come out.”  He walked over to Adrien, leveling himself to be eye to eye. Take care of that precious cargo. Someone else may get her before you do.” The cat winked, grabbed Adrien’s hand, and disappeared.”

Adrien gawked at the silence, before dropping to his knees in frustration. “What did I do to deserve this?” He cried out!

“A-adrien?” Marinette whispered.  “I don’t understand what is happening.” She looked over at her purse to see Tikki, sticking her head out. Marinette signaled for her to hide, and the kwami listened.

“He doesn’t either,” Plagg said flying to Marinette. 

“I’m fairly sure I know that I am cured,” Adrien groaned.  “Marinette, I’m sorry you had to find out I am Chat Noir this way. You were the only person I could think of to talk to about this. You were always so helpful and open minded. You never once question Chat. I am sorry to have put you into this horrible situation.”

 Marinette froze. She began to think back to what Chat Noir had told her. He was cursed, and was being haunted by past Chat Noir’s.  “Was that a previous Chat Noir that was holding me?”

“Yes, his name is Felix.”

“Why was he holding me? What did he want with me?” Marinette began to panic. What if the former Chat Noir’s could identify current Ladybugs? If a ghost had spilled her identity to Adrien, then they were both in greater danger.

“He said you were a beauty,” Adrien lowered his head. “I’m sorry he touched you like that.”

“What else did he say, kid?” Plagg prodded.  “You said he mentioned another monster?”

Adrien nodded. “He said there was something worse in the ring. He said that this monster wanted to come out, but he came out instead. Said to ask you about your worst holder?”

“My worst holder?”  Plagg pondered for a few moments. His ears fell flat, and his eyes widened.  “Oh no he doesn’t mean Marquise, does he?”

“I’m afraid he does,” a new voice answered.  Adrien turned his head to see a large knight, wielding a black and green sword with a paw printed shield.

“A Knight Chat Noir?” Adrien mumbled. 

 

“Yes,” the knight nodded. He bent one knee and bowed his head. “My name is Sir Gregor Hurcle. I am here to protect you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting and Kudos. I hope you are enjoying this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the curse, and what is probably cursing Adrien. Will Marinette be able to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are all have a good weekend and a good life so far. I am happy I have had some free time to work on this. I hope you are ready for some fun with historical fiction! There i a lot of play on history, don't take what you see in here for perfect fact, but if it intrigues you, go look it up! French History is quite fun. (# nerd life) Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry I have not responded to everyone who has commented. I will get back to you, I promise! And please continue to comment. I love hearing all your thoughts and questions. When an author gets to hear from their audience, they can grow so much.
> 
> Love you all,

** Chapter 10 **

 

“Sir Gregor Hurcle?” Adrien repeated. 

The talk knight lifted his head and stared back at the the teen. “Yes, that is I.”

“Gregor!” Plagg shrieked. “How on earth did he get cursed? He may have been the nicest Chat Noir ever!” 

Adrien side eyed the black cat. “Really?”

“Oh get over yourself,” Plagg huffed. “But seriously, Gregor was one of the most accomplished, honorable, and loyal knights of all time. 

“Honor and loyalty don’t  protect you from the curse,” the knight sighed.

“Then are all Chats cursed?” Adrien’s heart sank. If a knight could be kind and still be cursed, then he would truly be out of luck.

“Who are you talking to?” Marinette asked.

“Shh,” Plagg landed on the girl's shoulder. “Gregor is a noble man. Let him and Adrien talk.”

“I am cursed, and it is because I cursed myself. My partner was someone famous. You may know her as Joan of Arc.”

“Joan of Arc was a ladybug?” Adrien’s eyes filled with shock. 

“Joan of Arc? Adrien what is happening?” Marinette placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. She knew for a fact that Adrien was talking to someone. After Tikki had lead her and Alya to hieroglyphics about Ladybug during ancient egypt, Marinette had asked more about forer Ladybugs. She had found out that Joan of Arc, as in fact Ladybug. 

“Sir Gregor was Joan of Arc’s Chat Noir.” The blonde answered without turning from the knight.  “I don't understand how you could be cursed. We know Joan of Arc. We read about her in the history books.”

“Not the true history. I was fearful and selfish. After defeating the English, her miraculous wore off. Her spotted armor fell and she was revealed to be a young woman. I stood beside her, trying to convince my other knights to let her leave with no harm, but they charged. She did the one thing she could think to do, which was remove her miraculous and give them to me. I wanted to stay and fight the ungrateful men who dare oppose the one who lead France to victory, but she said there was no time. It was save the miraculous, or save Joan. She told me to choose the miraculous, and I did. I fled, and left her to be captured, raped, and eventually burned.  

The somber tone in the former Chat’s voice filled Adrien’s heart. “You loved her, didn’t you?”

Gregor nodded. “I loved her, and never told her. I tried to rescue her, but I wasn’t able to make it there in time. I should have been less worried about myself getting caught. I should have charged the cell where she was being held, and cataclysmed it. I could have rescued the love of my life, instead of watching her burn while others cheered.”

Adrien’s eyes glossed over. “You can’t blame yourself for the situation.”

“I do blame myself. I blame myself for not protecting Joan. I lived the rest of my life alone, and angry. Without the love of my life, I filled my heart with dark thoughts and hate. That is why, I am here.”

“Wait, you're cursed because you blame yourself for not protecting Ladybug?” The blonde started to reflect on himself. Did he blame himself for not helping his Lady?”

“The crap, Gregor!” Plagg shouted. “You had a horrible decision. You had to do what the world needed. You saved the miraculouses. Those powers can not end up in the wrong hands. The guardian explained that what you did was right!”

“You can give Plagg my thanks, but that is not why I am cursed. I’m cursed because I was never able to express to her how I truly felt. If I would have saved her, I would have been able to confess my love to her.”

“That must be why I am cursed too,” Adrien lowered his head. “I’ve tried to tell her I love her, but I can’t seem to let her know.”

“Adrien, you love Ladybug?” Marinette asked aloud. 

The blonde nodded. “I… I’m sorry Marinette. I realize you may like me, but I can’t deny my feelings. It also looks like it may be the reason I am cursed now too.”

“ _ Adrien loves… Ladybug!” _ Marinette’s mind was spinning. Adrien, who was also Chat Noir, loved Ladybug. She loved Adrien. This was all too good to be true!  Except, she frowned, he didn’t know she was Ladybug. This was the most horrible situation to be in. She wasn’t going to let herself be known by Adrien and who ever these invisible Chat Noir’s were. Would confessing to Adrien ix his curse? Could it really be this simple?

“You, ninth life, have an opportunity to help us all,” Gregor stated.

“Me?” Adrien asked. “How can I help everyone?”

“No one else has been aware of their curse until they had passed. When you managed to die in one timeline, but not in another, a rare opportunity had opened up. You carry the burden of releasing all the lives trapped in this ring. We can all move out of the limbo we have trapped ourselves in. We have fated ourselves because we could not accept, or admit our love to Ladybug. As far as I am concerned, we have doomed ourselves, and wish to not see you in this fate as well.”

“So all I have to do is confess my love to Ladybug and I can free everyone?” Adrien’s face lit up. He could do this.

“Oh great,” Plagg moaned. “Like you will get the ability to confess to her? How will you get that bug to listen?”

You have to do more than just confess,” Gregor told Adrien. “You must do what none of us were able to do. You must win her heart.”

“Win her heart?”  Adrien repeated.

“Yes. You must get Ladybug to fall in love with you. If you can not persuade her to love you, then we can not be freed, and the monster inside this ring will have the ability to escape, as long as you live.” Gregos eyes were dark. His voice dropped and the serious look on his face was terrifying.

“What monster?”

“His name is Marquise, and he has no mercy.” Gregor pointed to Plagg. “Perhaps you should ask him to explain who he is. I am here as the place holder. I will stand guard and protect you at night. The rest of the Chat Noir’s are fighting to keep him restrained. He may never leave the ring.” 

“What makes Marquise so dangerous?” Adrien asked.

Plagg shuttered. “This is the darkest part of my life. I hoped I would never have to explain who Marquise was to any of my kittens.”

“What happened?” Marinete asked. “I know Adrine keeps mentioning him. I can only assume he was once a Cha Noir. Isn’t Chat Noir a hero? How could he turn out so bad.”

“He was once a Chat Noir, but he was never a hero,” Plagg corrected. “He was a horrible person, who somehow found the miraculous while grave robbing.  He donned the ring, and the destructive power filled every dark corner of him. He began to kill everyone he could for the months he held the ring. It was a dark time in France from 1793 to 1794.”

“1793 to 1794, wasn’t that during the revolution?” Adrien thought out loud. “Wait, this wasn’t the Reign of Terror, was it?”

The black cat nodded his head. “He was truly a monster. Everyone was terrified at that time. Ladybug and the Republic at the time worked hard to hide the fact that it was Chat Noir killing the thousands of people, by trying to make this a bloody executions It is hard to believe that over 16,000 people were killed by jut execution. Magic was involved in most of that tragedy.”

“Then how did they stop him?” Marinette asked.

“Ladybug had to do something none of her previous selves had ever had to do. She had to kill Chat Noir.”

The room fell silent. Marinette was lost in thought. She couldn’t imagine killing her partner, especially now that she knew that he was Adrien.”

Adrien had fallen into deep thought. For several minutes he sat frowning and pensive. “If Marquise ever comes out, is there a way I can protect us?”  He turned his head back towards Sir Gregor. 

The knight nodded slightly. “If you are fast, you can transform into Chat Noir. None of us can come out when you are using the ring.”

Adrien frowned. “Why do I feel like you are not telling me everything.”

“The other Chat Noir’s and I, we have a greater fear than if this were to be released as I am in front of you. If you ever become too emotionally, or physically weak, possession may be in play. As you can tell, some of the Chat Noir’s take this situation more seriously than others. I know you would hate to lose control over your body, but if it is to prevent Marquise from emerging, one of will posses you.”

“I don’t want to be possessed!” Adrien cried.

“Possessed?” Marinette started at Adrien. This whole conversation was so strange. She wished she could hear and talk to Sir Gregor as well. 

“There is a possibility I could be possessed,” Adrien shuttered. “I won’t let that happen.  

“Then you must win over Ladybugs heart. If you don’t, then you will not be able to lift this curse.” Gregor said. 

“I will win Ladybug’s heart! I am going to woo her, and she will be mine.” Adrine gripped his fists in determination. 

Suddenly , a shout from down stairs. Stirred the room. “Marinette, it is late. You need to go to bed. Did Chat Noir leave.” The sound of footsteps began to move upstairs. Sabine was making her way up to her daughter’s bedroom. 

The bluenette stared at Adrien with an equally paranoid look.  “Quick change into Chat Noir!”

“If you transform, I will not be able to watch over you,” Gregor informed Adrien. 

“What!” Adrien began to panic. “If I transform Gregor disappears, and I don’t know which Chat will come out next.”

Blue eyes darted around the room. She had to hide Adrien, fast. Tikki poked an antenna out of the teens purse and pointed up towards the bed. Of course! She grabbed Adrien and dragged him to her bed. “Get up on the bed and hide behind the cat pillow!”

Adrien didn’t question her. He scurried up the ladder, placed himself under the blanket, and placed the giant cat pillow over his body. He had moved at the right speed, because just as the pillow had halted movement, he heard the floor door open. 

 

“Hey, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and kudo and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out ways to hid Adrien over night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello!  I hope you all are well. I am going to apologize, I did not edit this, but right now writing this story and submitting it is the most accomplished I can feel right now. (Life has taken me through a whirl and most of this chapter was written while in the E.R.) The teacher in me would love to know what predictions people have after this chapter, so please let me know what you think is going to happen next. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting my work. It truly is a blessing to have so many people interested in my writing.
> 
> Love you all

 

** Chapter 11 **

 

“Hey, mom,” Marinette spoke as her mom stuck her head out from the floor. 

“Sweet heart, it’s late. Did Chat Noir leave?” Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. “He did. He left through the roof hatch.”

“Does he know he can come back here?” Sabine climbed up into the room. She closed the hatch and walked over to the chaise, where she sat down. 

Sabine patted the seat next to her and Marinette slowly walked over and took a seat. “I think so.” 

“If you run into him repeat that for him. I don’t like how low his self esteem is.”

“You are worried, mom?”

“Yes. He and Ladybug are heros. They risk their lives to keep us safe. If he isn’t feeling good about that, then what is happening at home?”

“I don't understand what you mean,” Marinette’s voice was shaky. She reminded heresy that she needed to act cool. Her mom had no idea that the boy they were talking about was up on her bed. 

“I mean that he must be under some large amount of pressure if he can't even take pride in saving the day,” Sabin explained. “Make sure the next time you see him to invite him back over for dinner. He is also far too skinny.”

“I'm sure he'd love to have somewhere where he could get a nice meal.”

Sabine laughed. “It sounds like we are talking about an actual stray.” She kissed her daughter on the top of the head. “You did a good thing inviting him in. I don't know what I did to get such a loving daughter.”

“Thanks, mom,” Marinette hugged her mom. 

The older woman released her daughter. “Now go to sleep. You have school in the morning.”

“Goodnight, mom.” The teen waved to her mother as she disappeared through the floor. She sighed as the hatch closed.

“Your mom is so nice,” Adrien whispered, pulling the pillow away from him.

     Mariners flinched. She had not expected Adrien to talk. “Yeah, she's always worried about others.”

     “It’s nice to have a mom worried about you,” Adrien hummed. A melancholic glow filled his face. 

      Marinette frowned. “I need to get ready for bed.”

      “Right,” Adrien shook his head out of his somber daydream.

      “We need to figure out what to do with you,” Marinette mumbled.

“Oh,” Adrien blushed. “I guess none of this was thought out. Is there a way I could climb down from your window? I could probably walk home.”

“How are you going to get back in your house, kid?” Plagg interjected.  “If your dad finds out you are sneaking out, that house will be on total lockdown.”

The red that was once in Adries face quickly fell out. “Oh man, if he finds out I’m sneaking out to be Chat Noir, I don’t know what he’ll do.” His head collapsed.

“If you change to Chat Noir, then Sir Gregor is no longer with you?” Marinette asked. “Does that mean he is still here?” 

Adrien looked around to see the knight standing behind the chaise. “Yeah, he is actually standing behind you.”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Gregor informed Adrien. He bent down to grab the edge of the Chaise.

“I don’t think she needs a demon… oh no!” Adrien covered his mouth as he watched the Knight easily lift the chaise with Marinate on it.  

Marinette gripped the piece of furniture, holding her scream back.  “P-p-put me down,” she finally stuttered. The Chaise gently landed on the ground, and she sighed with relief.  “So that’s Gregor?”

“Yes. He honestly has been the nicest Chat to come out of that ring.”

“Told you he was the nicest,” Plagg bragged.

Adrien gave Plagg an exasperated look. “What I am I going to do?”

Marinette bit her lip. “I… Suppose you will have to stay here.”

“What?” Adrien’s face flushed.

“I can’t have you walking around outside. You certainly don't want to be caught sneaking out, and From your reaction, you don't want to transform and loose Gregor.” Marinette took this moment to stare at Adrien; rally stare. She could see the dark circles around his eyes. She knew, as Ladybug and Marinette, he wasn't resting. She knew his schedule and what his obligations were. Now the fact that she could add hero work to the same degree she did, she was certain the model was not getting enough sleep.

“I-I don't want to impose,” Adrien sputtered.

“It's better for me, too,” the bluenette continued. “I don't want to be caught if you can't sneer out successfully. At least let yourself have this evening to rest.”

“Rest is something you need,” Gregor spoke as Marinette finished. “I am here to watch over you. No other Chat Noir will make it out while I'm here. Play needs the rest as well. I have a feeling you will want to transformed as much as possible to remain in control.”

“I do need rest,” the blonde responded. He sighed. Adrien had not thought through how much of a burden he would be placing on Marinette’s shoulders when he came here originally. She truly was a good friend. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“It's not a problem. I'm going to go to the bathroom to get changed for bed. I think I should have some sweats and shirt for you.” Marinette went to her closet and rummaged through a bottom drawer. “Here,” she offered blushing. It was a black shirt with blue sweats. 

Adrien carefully climbed down from the bed and grabbed the clothes. “Thank you,” he beamed. 

“Of course.” Marinette eyed her purse. She grabbed it, along with her sleeping apparel. “I'm going to get changed in the bathroom. You, uh, you should change too.”

Marinette sped into the bathroom and locked the door.  Tikki sprang out of the purse. “Marinette! This is so exciting! Adrien is Chat!”

“Quiet Tikki!” The teen placed her hands around the kwami’s mouth. “I don't want him to hear you?”

“Why not? Wouldn't it make sense to tell your partner who you are?”

“Yes, but not right now. Now when there are invisible Ghost Chats that can listen to me and I can't do anything about it. What if they figure out before him?” 

Tikki gasped. “Oh no! Hat would be awful! However,Gregor would never do that? He will stay near Adrien, he is too loyal.”

“What happened to Joan of Arch Tikki?”

The red kwami sighed. “She did what was right in the end for the most. She had to give up the miraculous to Gregor so they would be safe. She gave him the earrings and made him flee, while a circle of knights surrounded them. Gregor wanted to fight them off with her, but if one of them didn't leave, both Miraculous could have been taken by someone not worthy.”

“Wow, she sacrificed herself to keep the miraculous safe.”

“Joan was very selfless,” Tikki added. “You remind me of her a lot.”

Marinette brought the kwami up to her cheek. “Thanks Tikki.”

Marinette changed and emerged from the bathroom. Adrien was standing in the middle of the room. “What are you doing down from the bed?” the blue haired girl asked.

“I didn’t want to take your bed,” the blonde replied.  “I figure, I would sleep on the chaise.”

Marinette blinked. She had not even considered where Adrien would be sleeping.  What if her parents came up to her room for something early in the morning? Or what if they heard something  strange like a ghost Cha Noir and decided to investigate? If Adrien slept on the chaise, and her parents came in in the middle of the night, she was guaranteed grounded. If she slept on the chaise, her parents would now something was wrong because Marinette always slept in her bed. “I uh, I don’t think that you should sleep on the chaise.” Her face slowly grew a rosy pink. “I think you should sleep where you can be hidden just in case.”

Adrien looked around. “Where would that be?”

Marinette gulped. “In my bed,” her voice shrank, “with me.” 

Adrien’s face flushed. “Oh,”

“If my parents ever come in, I don’t want them to…. Um… find you?”

“No that makes sense.” Adrien smiled sweetly. “I will leave early in the morning so no one sees.”

“Thank you.” 

The two teens stared at each other for a moment. Neither one sure on how to make the first move. Luckily, a force pushed the two teens forward.

“Marinette I said lights out,” Sabine called from down stairs. Footsteps began to move up the stairs. 

Marinette turned to Adrien. “Quick, hide.”

The blonde scurried up the bed and dove under the pillows and comforter as Marinette dashed for the lights. She quickly made her way up the ladder, she paused, lost in the idea of cuddling with Adrien, as she lifted the corner of the blanket. The sound of a latch opening made her recoil, and she was was under the blanket pressed against the model's body.

“Marinette?” Sabine’s head popped up into the room.

“Yes, mom?”

“You need to get some sleep. Whatever you are working on can wait. I don't want to hear you midnight seeing again.”

“Yes, your right. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Sabine closed the hatch and both Marinette and Adrien sighed. “I guess we know this is a safe position,” Adrien whispered from under the blanket.

Marinette pulled her head under the blanket the heat him more clearly. “I guess so. Are you… uh, comfortable?”

“I'm fine, Marinette. Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Your welcome Ch-” she had to stop herself. Something about the way he just spoke made her think he was Chat. Or maybe it was the sudden comfort in a panicked situation.

“This is nice and all,” a squeaky Plagg chimed in, “but this kid needs to sleep. I'm stepping in. You two awkward flirts need to shut your eyes.”

Both teens blushed at the black cats bluntness. “Plagg!” Adrien scolded.

“What? Go to sleep and I will stop annoying you both.”

“He’s right,” Marinette whispered. “We can talk in the morning. You need to sleep while you have a nice Chat watching you.”

“Thanks again, Marinette. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They closed their eyes and exhaled. Both had had long days, and both were concerned for equal reasons. Sleep slowly filled the room. The natural connection between the two partners grows, and they both slowly edged closer together. In his sleepy state, Adrien managed to lift his right hand to Marinette’s face. Her cheek was gently cupped my his hand, as his ring bumped against her earrings.

****  
  


Marinette woke in a world of white. She stood in the center of a large open space. 

“Hello?”  She called out into the void. “Is anyone there?”

“Hello, Ladybug,” a voice echoed behind her.

Marinette turned around to see a tall, beautiful woman. She had long black hair with a blunt bang cut. She wore an Egyptian styled halter top with matching floor length skirt. Gold plating lined the garment. A green paw print decorated the top. She had a black mask over her green eyes, and black cat ears protruded from her head . A cloth like tail wrapped around a staff she held in her left hand.

“Who are you?” Marinette asked defensively. “How do you know who I am?”

 

“Do not fear. I assure you I am a friend. My name is Ayah. I am the first Chat Noir, and I am the unfortunate reason the Rings curse exists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudo and comment and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all you wonderful people. I hope this chapter answers some questions. I hope you are all having wonderful Holidays!  Celebrate with your loved ones, Hanukkah continues until the 20th, so please eat lots of latkes with applesauce and/or sour cream. Continue gift shopping. Christmas is almost hear. Happy Holidays to ll.

 

** Chapter 12 **

 

“You are the first Chat Noir?” Marinette was astonished. “How are you talking to me then? And how do you know I'm Ladybug?”

“I know because I have had the only pleasure of being both Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“What do you mean, being both?”

A melancholic smile darkened her face. “In Egypt, when the miraculouses first were found, we knew they had great power. My partner and I we're inseparable. We did absolutely everything together.

“When an evil arose, we fought. The only difference was Ladybug didn't have the miraculous cure. Every battle left Egypt in deeper and deer ruin. Ladybug was devastated by this. She was particularly upset when the great Sphinx of Giza was mutilated in a fight. 

“She regretted that fight. She regretted everything and fell into a deep depression. I cared so much for her. I wanted to understand why she continued to blame herself for something that was usually caused by my cataclysm. I had to show her how much I cared. I was going to fix this to show her how much I loved her. So as she slept one evening, I Stole her earrings.”

“You stole from Ladybug? How could you? She was your partner.” Marinette couldn't even imagine how she would feel is Adrien took her earrings. That would take so much trust from their partnership.

Ayah nodded. “I just wanted to see her perspective. I had no idea that combining the two would create the ultimate power. I realized as I felt the power rush through me, that I could make anything. I asked that Ladybug have the ability to fix all damage at the end of a fight. I had no idea that as I asked for one source of positive magic, a negative would be created as well.”

“So you made it so that there was the miraculous cure?” Marinette clarified. The Chat nodded, and the bluenett’s brows arched in question. “What bad thing could happen?”

“Ladybug was furious,” Ayah continued. “She vowed to never trust me again. I acted not only without her, but do her. She never forgave me for stealing. When I passed, I never did apologize. I never told her I loved her. She refused to speak with me. The remorse and guilt of not expressing the feelings I felt seeped into this ring, and this appears to be how the universe choose to balance out my wish.”

“Balance out?” Marinette asked. 

“Everything has two sides just like the miraculous. Ladybug cures while Chat Noir destroys. It seems that the remorse and regret is what was missing from my wish. My remorse towards Ladybug has trapped me into the ring, along with any other Chat Noir who has died with some form of remorse towards their partner. Many regret no confessing their love, or regret not being able to save Ladybug. One regrets not killing Ladybug. Whatever remorse, it holds them here. All the regrets and remorse have lead us to be trapped in a state of limbo. You have been given the opportunity to save your Chat Noir.”

“All I have to do is tell him I'm Ladybug, right? I already love him. Won't that fix it?”

“No,” the former life said bluntly. “Chat Noir needs to feel he has won Ladybug over. It is his unfulfilled need to inform you, and win your heart that we cause him to be cursed for eternity.”

Marinette was shocked. “Won’t I be lying to him? How do I convince him?”

“Unfortunately, I do not have time to guide you on that. Our time is short, and I can only be here for so long. I must help the others contain the evil in the ring.” Ayah began to float backwards, away from Marinette.

“I’m still confused,” Marinette called out. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Learn to love the man who wears the mask, not just the one who is behind it. Once he feels he has won you heart, will he be freed. We will all be freed”

A white light filled the space, blinding the blue eyed girl. Marinette shut her eyes. She felt a gust warm air moved passed her. She was falling. Marnette flopped her arms to her side to brace herself. She expected to feel air, but was surprised to feel a blanket. She shot up sitting in bed, breathing heavily.  

Marinette turned her head to the right to see Adrien was still asleep. His arms now tucked at his side.  What had just happened?  She was just talking to the first Chat Noir, now she was back in bed. Was that a dream or real? Confused, the teen decided to climb out of bed and head to the restroom. Perhaps some water would help her make sense of what just happened. 

As she carefully closed the door to the bathroom, the blue haired girl was petrified by a pair of small green eyes. “Hello, Ladybug.” Plagg’s voice was quiet but stern.

“Shh, you can’t say that out loud.” Marinette raised her hands pleading for silence.

“And why not?” Plagg glared at the girl. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at Tikki when we were all talking to Gregor. Are you going to tell him to solve this?” 

“Saying it won’t help.”

“Says who?”

“Says Ayah.”

“Ayah?” Plagg’s ears flattened against his head. “You mean ayah, the first Chat Noir?”

Marinette nodded her head. 

Plagg sighed. “Oh man. How did you know about Ayah?”

“She just spoke to me,” Marinette explained. “I don’know where we were but she explained she could talk to me…”

“Because she has worn both miraculouses.” Plagg finished. “I can’t imagine that this curse would have started this far back. Have I been doing my job at all?” The cat kwamii sank to the floor. “I’m supposed to help my holdrs, not get them cursed. If Ayah, Gregor, Felix, and Lou are cursed, who else is in there? Who else is suffering at the hands of Marquise?”  Tear leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

Marinette picked up the kwamii. “It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m suppose to guide them.  I can’t believe that Adrien has been lead down this path as well.”

“Ayah told me that the curse has something to do with remorse towards Ladybug when they die. Since Adrien died without the opportunity to confess his feelings towards Ladybug, he’s placed himself in a limbo. He can still escape, and from what Ayah told me, him breaking the curse may get the others out of limbo as well.”

“So the kid just has to find a way to confess to Ladybug?” Plagg wiped his eyes. “We have to free Adrien. That kid has enough problems. I had no idea so many of my kittens were being trapped.     

“He needs to feel he has my heart. I can’t lie and say that  don’t already love him, but I need to love him as Chat Noir and Adrien.  My heart is open and ready to love him. He has to make the moves though.”

The cat floated up the girl at eye level. “I will do my best to push him towards you. He already trusts you, but he needs to figure out how to express what he feels.  The kid is isolated for most of the day. I don’t think he even has an idea on how to express himself. If he isn’t at school or modeling or dressed as Chat Noir, he is in his room. His father barely speaks to him, and that’s usually through an assistant.”

Marinette felt a twinge in her heart. “I didn’t know he was so lonely.”

“No one does. Everyone assumes his rich and just fine.  He’s far from it. Not to place all the pressure on you, but I think if what you are saying from Ayah is correct, He may have sank all possible happiness into being with you.”

“What!” Marinette quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. “Why is all his happiness in my hands?”  

“Because when he is around Ladybug, he gets to be himself.” Plagg explained. “Adrien is never allowed to really shed the perfect kid persona his father has thrusted upon him. In his eyes, your the only person that gets to see him for him.”

“That means that Ladybug is the only possible person he thinks that could love his true self.”

“Exactly.”

Marinette was stunned. The idea that the boy she loved was this miserable was overwhelming. She had to help him, and save him.  “I have to make him realize I love him. How do I even do that?”

“How would Ladybug fall in love?” Plagg asked.  “You can’t treat this as the same person. You love Adrien, but how will you love Chat Noir?”

“I’m not sure,” Marinette confed. “I normally only see him when we are fighting an akuma or doing charity work.”

“That’s the first step,” Plagg said. “Give him time. He needs to be able to be with you. That means you need to make time for him.”

“Okay,” Marinette agreed. “I will try to make time the next time I see him.”

“You already know when he is going to be Chat Noir next.  He has to leave your house. Approach him on his way home.”

“I did tell him as Ladybug to find someone to talk to. I didn't realize it would be myself, but this is making the situation easier to plan.”

“If I know Adrien he has set his alarm for five in the morning. This will give him an hour to Run around as Cha Noir.” 

“Yes, because he is awake at six everyday. He then gets ready, practices piano, and has breakfast by seven.” Marinette glanced at the cat, who gave her a suspicious glance. 

“We have a few hours left tonight. Go to sleep, and I will accidentally wake you. You can say bye, and as soon as Adrien leaves, chase after him as Ladybug.”

Marinette nodded. Plagg blinked in agreement and flew out of the door. Marinette sighed, before exiting the bathroom and climbing back into bed.  She snuggled back under the blankets before glancing over at Arien. His mouth gaped, and a soft snore left his mouth. His face was relaxed. The girl sighed and closed her eyes. She would need to rest up, if she was getting up at the same time as he was. She rested her head on the pillow, and listed to his soft breathing as it lull her to sleep.

A light beeping echoed through Marinette’s head. She felt her mattress lighten as the body next to her sat up.  She remained frozen with her eyes shut. She listened to the boy as the bed sheets softley rustled.  She heard a tiny “claws out,” and felt the room flash with green.  The hatch door above her opened, then gently shut.

Marinette sat up. “Tikki, are you awake?”

“Yes,” the red kwamii floated towards her holder.

 

“Spots on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Aside from kudos and comments, does anyone have any good theories as to the reason very kwamii has double letters? Plagg, Tikki, Pollen, Trixx, Noroo, Dusuu?
> 
> I would love to hear any thoughts on this :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie has cleared Adrien's schedule... but added in one difficult task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you all or reading and supplying me with wonderful feedback on this story. I take the feedback you give me very seriously. It helps me know If I am conveying the characters in the way I hope to. My apologies for not being as responsive. I have received a lot of Amazing comments and wish to respond as soon as I can. 
> 
> I am so Grateful that season 2 has come out. It has provided some great fuel for this story. I plan to use some stuff to keep this cannon.  Also as of this point i have successfully introduced 6 of the 8 Chat Noirs in the ring. I was wondering if there was a time era that anyone would like to have introduced with a Chat Noir? I am open to suggestions. A time period I was thinking about was contradiction, and would have ended up having two sets of Ladybug and Chat Noirs at once.  So If you have a suggestion please comment or message me. 
> 
> Thank you

 

 

**Chapter 13**

"Chat, is that you?" Ladybug swung through the early morning streets and appeared on a building across from her partner.

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir gasped. "What are you doing out so early?"

The heroine tossed her yo-yo to a roof post, and swung to be besides her partner. "I was going to ask you the same?"

"I woke up, and thought a nice run would help me clear my mind," Chat lied.

"I couldn't sleep," Ladybug explained. She looked at her feet, tracing the roof with her toe. "How are you? Did you talk to the person you said you would."

Chat Noir exhaled. "I did."

"Did it help?"

"I think so."

"Good." Another awkward silence fell between them Marinette had no idea what she was doing. Was his this supposed to be some sort of courting? She couldn't make the first move, he needed too. Yet she needed to provide the opening "Chat?" Ladybug finally spoke.

"Yeah."

"I want you to know, I care about you. I may not be the best at showing my feelings towards someone, but I care about you, a lot. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. You're important to me."

A soft smile filled the blonds face. "Thank you." Adrien hadn't realized he had caused Ladybug to worry so much. He felt guilty enough dragging Marinette into this situation, and now Ladybug was worrying about him as well. Was this the time to confess? Or was this the time to tell Ladybug what is happening? If she finds out she is cursed, she will want to help. However, if she learns how to help him, would it work? Would Ladybug really love Chat Noir if she knew? Or would she just pretend in hopes he would get better?

"Are we still on for patrol tonight?" Ladybug inquired.

"Paws- ativly," Chat Noir purred.

Ladybug couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'll see you tonight then Kitty. Have a good day." She launched her yo-yo and swung off.

"You too, my Lady." The blonde smiled dopily, before regaining his composure and running off towards home.

Natalie had been a wreck all night. She had been concerned at five fifteen this morning, and was now panic stricken to see Adrien was not in his room. What was she supposed to do? And how was she supposed to inform Mr. Agreste? As she paced teh entry way, a small buzzer at her desk alerted her that there was someone at the door.

Natalie ran, and pressed the video monitor. Sure enough it was Adrien, smiling at the gate. "Adrien! Where have you been?" Her tone was a mixture of pleasure and concern. "I checked on you ten minutes ago and you were not in your room. What are you doing up so early with no supervision?"

"I couldn't sleep, so i went for a walk. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to concern you." Adrien hung his head. He hated lying to Natalie. She already had a difficult job maintaining his father's busy schedule. The fact she also ran Adrien's was overwhelming. She basically stepped in and filled the roll of his mother, making lying to her even more difficult.

"You can't simply leave whenever you please. Get inside now." Natalie pressed the gate unlock button and watched as the blonde trampled in. She picked up her phone pressed the redial button. A grunt answered the phone. "I found him, he was outside on a walk." another grunt ended the call.

The Gorilla arrived to the front entryway just s Adrien walked in through the front door. Natalie rushed to the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise I will be ready for school." Adrien turned to head up the stairs. A giant hand landed on his shoulder, and halted the teen.

"You will not be going to school today," Natalie informed him.

Adrien looked up to the eyes of the Gorilla. His mouth was stern, but his eyes were warm. Adrien felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry I went for a walk, please don't remove me from school because of this. I promise to make this up."

"You are not being punished," Natalie explained. "We are… concerned about you. You were very upset yesterday. I spoke with your father and arranged a meeting with a psychiatrist."

"A psychiatrist!" Adrien whipped around to look at Natalie. He wasn't ready for this kind of mental game. What if they figured out he was Chat Noir? How is he supposed to protect his identity from a professional?

"Adrien, I don't think you're awake on how much your mother's disappearance has weighed on you. We didn't see it either, but you haven't been yourself recently. Just look at yourself. You have never gone for a walk at such an odd time. Now, I can't help you any more than calling someone who would know how. She will be here at seven.

Natalie watched as the boy opened his mouth to protest, only to slowly close it. She sighed. "It's okay to need help, Adrien. No one is upset or disappointed with you. PLease, just take today to relax from school."

Adrien inhaled through his nose. There had to be someway he could get to school. "I missed yesterday," he bagan. "And I found out I have a History project. I have been assigned a partner. I can't let Marinette down."

A glint of light flashed from Natalies glasses. "I will see to it that your partner is picked up from school and brought here. I'm sure Marinette will be more than understanding. What ever materials you may need for this project, we can provide. I already cleared your schedule yesterday so you two could work her. Now go to your room."

"Thank you," the bonde spoke before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. The Gorilla turned towards Natalie with a raised eyebrow. He snorted, and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you will need to pick up Marinette." Another look from the giant man made her sigh. "No, Mr. Agreste doesn't necessarily know that a psychiatrist is coming. I made that call on my own." The Gorillia's mouth fell open. "Do you really think he will be that upset?" The Gorilla nodded. Natalie smacked herself in the face.

Natalie stood in Gabriel's office next to the intercom. Her hand hovered over the intercom. She had never interrupted her boss when he had wanted to be "alone" for something so personal. Usually she only rang in to remind him of appointments or inform him of phone calls. This, this was different.

She pressed the button. "Mr. Agreste?"

"What is it Natalie?" The angry voice of Gabriel Agreste sounded through the intercom.

"I need to speak with Sir. This is to the regards of Adrien." Natalie held her breath. She had never acted this way before consulting her employer. This was by far the riskiest move she had done. She knew he would be angry, and had no idea how he would react. She was, however, not afraid of losing her job. She knew too much, and Mr. Agreste needed her.

A hole in the floor appeared. The sound of a small elevator filled the room, and Mr. Agreste emerged from the floor. "This better be important. You know I value my time."

"Of course, sir," Natalie said. "I will keep this short. Due to some irregular behaviors from Adrien, I have called a psychiatrist to come speak with him to make sure he is alright."

Gabriel's pupils shrunk. Fear filled his face, but he was quickly overrun with anger. "You imbecile! You can't just call a psychiatrist! We have a brand name. People will assume there is something wrong with Adrien! Cancel the appointment!"

"But sir, what if there is something.."

"Cancel it! I will go speak to him myself if you feel he is acting so out of character. How dare you make such an outlandish decision without discussing this with me."

"I was just concerned, sir," Natalie aid lowering his head.

"Next time voice your concerns to me before you act upon them." Gabriel glared at his assistant.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Natalie pressed the intercom button, and an screen popped up. On the screen a pink haired woman smiled at the camera. "Hello, I am Dr. Piensas. I'm here for my appointment with Mr. Adrien Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudo, and Suggest a time period! I'm interested in what you all come up with!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next chapter is ready to go. I don't know why, but I have not been able to update at all. There was something wrong with my account but it looks good now. I hope you all had a happy holiday, and hat the New Year brings great things! Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and your support!

 

**Chapter 14**

 

Gabriel marched up the stairs. He had been as stoic as he possibly could when the psychiatrist arrived. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to hold back his anger at Natalie. He was now on the move to Adrien. 

His outburst had even surprised the designer. She had never deliberately acted without his guidance. There was only one person that could act without his discretion; his wife. Adele was the only person who could challenge his authority. Natalie acting in opposition to him; acting like Adele would. He could not tolerate that. No one could ever be Adele.

“If Adrien were upset, I would be the first to know,” Gabriel grumbled to himself. “Adrien has never once showed up as a possible prey for my Akuma.” He scoffed at the idea that his perfect son was any bit miserable. Gabriel spent all day searching for negative emotions. If any were coming from Adrien, he would know. All of Paris was open to him with their feelings. No one, including his own son could hide any poor feelings. 

As the designer approached his sons door, he heard his son’s. Gabriel stopped. Adrien sure, was emotional, but never to the point he could hear him through the door.

          “You can’t be a man, even if you are me!”

          All the air escaped Gabriel's lungs. Adrien had never taken this sort of tone before, and the fact it was with himself. Gabriel looked down at his nicely polished shoes. Perhaps Natalie had made the right judgment to call a psychiatrist, even if she didn't discuss this with him first. Who was Adrien shouting at? None of this made sense? Had he really been neglecting his son so much that he could not see that Adrien had been slowly crumbling away?  

Gabriel shook his head. With his daily scans for negative emotions for his akumas, he would surely have felt Adrien’s negative emotion. Something was going on behind his back. He clenched his fists with rage.Either his son was hiding something room him, or his assistant was beginning to overstep her bounds. 

The designer composed himself enough to knock at the door. “Adrien, I would like to speak with you.”

*************

****  
  


Adrien was full of nerves. He paced his room. He couldn't handle someone coming in and asking questions. “Plagg, what do I do?”

“A psychiatrist isn't a bad idea kid. You have been pretty stressed.” Plagg was sarcastic. He sat on the couch watching his holder.

“This is serious! I don’t know how to explain this! What if the psychiatrist figures out I’m Chat noir?” Adrien began to pull at his hair. 

“You need to relax,” a smooth and seductive voice spoke. 

Adrien turned his head to see Lou, in a black bomber jacket catsuit, standing beside him. “Ah! Lou.”

The female winked. “What could have you so stressed, handsome?”

“Oh great, I can’t deal with this!” Adrien placed his hands in his head. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Stress like this is certainly not good for your body,” Lous placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. 

Plagg stared at Adrien. He watched as his shoulders squeezed closer to his neck as an invisible force touched him. His ears flattened. Lou must be touching him. She had alway been such a touchy feely Chat. Her flirting knew no bound, but seemed to be helpful with her… Plagg’s ears hot up. “You said Lou was hear right?” Plagg floated over towards Adrien.   He flipped around the teens head in excitement.

Adrien removed hi hands. He was now confused to see his kwamii could be filled with so much excitement. “Yes its is Lou. Why are you so excited. Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“I remember more than last time. I remember everything about Lou, including her profession.” Plagg stopped moving to be at eye level with Adrien. “Lou was a VAD during the First World War!”

“A VAD?” Adrien asked.

Lou sighed and removed her hands from the teens shoulders. “ Voluntary Aid Detachments. I volunteered as a nurse during the war.”

“You were a nurse?” Adrien asked again.

“I had begun my training when the war began. I felt my medical knowledge would help the poor Tommies out there. Beside, I couldn’t fight as a woman, but I could help.”

“As a nurse, Lou has dealt with all kinds of traumatic situations. She can tell you how to keep calm with the psychiatrist.” Plagg explained.

“A psychiatrist?” Lou purred. “Why did you call for a shrink, pretty boy?”

“I didn’t,” Adrien sighed. “My Dad and his assistant did. I can’t act calm. They say i’ve been so out of character that I need to speak with someone. They seem to think it has to do with my mom missing.”

“Your mother is missing?” The spirit's expression saddened. “When did this happen?”

“She’s been missing for a year now. No one knows where she is. Actually, the anniversary was just yesterday.”

“Well, my handsome boy, you are in luck. If there are two thing I am good at it is dealing with traumatic issues, and acting. I have had to play the role of a woman for years. I just wish to be a man, even if it is for a little while.” Lou’s concerned expression shifted to one of a cheshire cat.  

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “I feel like you are going to ask for something.”

Plagg smacked himself in the face. “I should have expected her to make a deal.”

“I want to be a man,” Lou said.

“Okay,” Adrien to a step away from the spirit. “I don’t think that is something that I can help you with.”

“Oh, Handsome boy, you can.” Lou stepped forward. She placed a hand on Adrien’s chest. The teen began to sweat. “I want to be inside you.”

“You mean, take control of me?” Adrien wheezed. “Like possess?”

Lou chuckled. “Don’t be so sensitive, darling. You are clearly stressed, and I know how to answer these questions without making you sound crazy. I’m a wonderful actor. Just give me the chance to be in that male body of yours.”

Adrien shook his head. “Oh no. Not a chance.”

“Being possessed is not what I meant by help,” Plagg interjected.”You need to back off Lou!”

“You think you can handle this pressure without some assistance?” Lou asked. “Come on and let me in?”

“No!”

“I can help you be a man in this situation.”

“I said no!”

“Let me be a man for you.”

“You can’t be a man, even if you are me!”

A knock at Adrien’s door made the teens blood freeze.  “Adrien,” The voice of his father spoke through the door, “I would like to speak with you.”

Adrien stared at the ghost. All green in his eyes had left, leaving fear filled pupils. He couldn’t face his dad like this. He didn’t know what to do.

“Tell him to come in,” Lou instructed. 

Adrien nodded and turned toward the door. “Come on in.” Hi voice squeaked.  

“Don’t worry, handsome. Unlike Plagg, I can remain by your side and talk to you. Just don’t talk back or you will look crazy.”

The door opened, and Gabriel slowly walked in. “I heard you yelling. Who were you talking to?”

“Uh, no one. I wasn’t yelling, not at all.” Adrien blushed. “I was rehearsing some lines from a play a classmate wrote at school for English.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like you lying to me Adrien. Are you aware a psychiatrist is hear to speak with you?”

“Now! I mean, now?” Adrien was flowdering. 

Lou shook her head. “You are not helping yourself at all. Repeat my answer to him.” 

“Yes, now. She is down stairs, and will be escorted up to your room. She seems to believe a more comfortable setting will help you. I am not sure if you are aware, but I did not request this psychiatrist. Natalie seemed to believe you need to speak with someone.”

Adrien’s jaw fell slightly. Natalie had never acted without his father’s guidance before. “You’re not going to fire Natalie, are you?” It was the first thing to come to his mind. Gabriel didn’t deal with disobedience.

“I have not decided my course of action. I will decide in a short while. What I came up to discuss with you is whatever is happening that is causing Natalie to act in such a manner.  None of these happened when you were having your lessons at the house. I can’t help but feel that perhaps your friends are causing some personality shifts.”

“No i-” Adrien started, but ghostly hnd closed his mouth.

“Quiet, handsome,” Lou placed a hand on his shoulder. “He will think he found the answer if you panic.”

“If it is not your school, then what is causing you to be so tense?”

“It’s uh,” Adrien’s eye glanced over to the phantom Chat Noir at his side. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wasn’t sure how to answer this question. 

Lou smiled. “You had a hard time realizing your mom had been gone for a year. You didn’t handle it in the best manner.”

“I had a hard time accepting mom had been gone for a year. I didn’t handle it in the best manner.” Adrien repeated.

“With all the money and resources, you would have thought she would have been found by now.”

“With all the money and resources, I thought she would have been found by now.”

“I see,” Gabriel hummed. “I didn’t realize you had these expectations. Perhaps it is good that Dr. Piensas is here. I will send her up now.”  The designer turned and walked out of the room.  

    The female Chat Noir giggled. “I think I handled the test drive well. If you want me here for the psychiatrist your going to have to share that handsome body of yours.”

    Adrien’s hands clenched together. His knuckles whitened, before he exhaled and released his hand. “I will allow it on three conditions.”

   “Adrien, no!” Plagg emerged from his hiding spot.

   Lou smiled. “I knew you'd come around. What are your conditions?”

   “If there is an akuma, you can not transform. You can only be me for one hour.” Adrien's voice shook as he saw the female Chat Noir grin with excitement. “The last one is Marinette has to be with you the entire time.”

   The female Chat Noir didn't even think twice. She extended her hand towards the teen. “Deal.” 

 

   Adrien nodded and reciprocated her hand movement. Their hands touched, and a new anxious feel emerged. Marinette wouldn't be here until the afternoon, and he hoped he could remain composed until then. 


End file.
